Unbalanced Worlds
by SpooK
Summary: What is Tristian gonna do when his soulmate is the very opposite of him. She's fragile and weak. He's powerful and strong. They're worlds were never meant to collide. But they did. Whats he to do when the trouble he's never bothered too look for shows up?
1. Prologue

Meet Tristian Blue, a direct link from Maya, the next made vampire after Lord Thierry. Powerful and purely evil, a perfect member of the night world society. Then meet his soulmate Charli Twan. She's a not so perfect human with a deformity. It would've been best if they'd never met, never touched, never knew of each other, but they do.  
  
Chapter One  
  
In the city of Clermont a girl was busy packing while cheerfully humming to herself. She would be heading to Chicago in less than 36 hours. She couldn't wait. What lay ahead of her she didn't know, but she was excited and ready for whatever came.or so she thought.  
  
In Chicago near a downtown club an old and powerful vampire was making a deal of a lifetime. He'd just agreed to partner with one of the most ruthless vampires ever made. A partnership over the next Blood Bash.  
  
***************  
  
"The old powers are rising. There's even a rumor of Maya being resurrected. This Blood Bash will just be part of the next big alliance between the Renegrand and the Rosports." Wilk declared. Tristian narrowed his eyes. Wilk was getting louder by the minute. "Keep it down," he hissed. Wilk's eyes widened slightly then nodded his head. The music pounded the club. Flashes of colors and dancing drunken humans surrounded them. A human bumped into his chair from behind. He turned and sent him flying across the room. "So whom are we meeting here tonight?" he asked angrily. He couldn't stand the music or the humans dancing around him. Personally, he would've killed them all, especially the hooker types who kept eyeing him seductively. But they were good for one thing, and for that reason they lived. Wilk grinned at his use of language. He was about to answer, but was interrupted.  
  
"Ahh so it's all true. Tristian Blue's decided to be part of this alliance. Never in my entire life did I expect that." Jonah sneered coming up from behind them. Tristian eyes him slowly and deliberately. "Jonah how nice to see you're still alive." "I see all these centuries haven't tampered with your humor," Jonah laughed harshly as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Jonah was the next vampire made after Tristian. Both had been friends before Maya had decided to change them.  
  
"Great! The leader of Rosports is here. Now where is, ahhh here he comes." Wilk said as Kramer from the Renegrand walked towards them. He had an impatient look on him and he eyed Jonah warily. "Lets get this over with," he growled.  
  
The meeting had adjourned 3 hours later. Nothing was important had been decided on except which members of each group would be coming to the Blood Bash and where it would take place. The highest-ranking members would be there and they needed 30 girls, 2 for each person. Right now he was on his 8th, which meant he had only 7 more to go. He was at a 24-hour gas station where his next victim would come from. He smiled coyly at her. She blushed under his gaze. He laughed to himself. I should be done in no time. He couldn't stand the stupidness of some humans. It made him sick.  
  
***************  
  
She could hardly believe her luck when the manager of the "Reno" hired her. It was a major bookstore downtown near the Plaza Park. She was planning on majoring for journalism once school had started. She had been there for 2 weeks finding a place to stay and work at. School would start for her in less than 3 weeks. But till then she was content to work in the Reno, listening to readings and stacking new books on the shelves. That way she'd have the chance to see all the newly published books. With the exception of her sister, now 29, and her family, she hardly knew anyone. Her sister Mary had insisted that she lived with them, but she felt out of place. Mary had a family now. Plus she wanted to see the world, or Chicago more specifically. So she rented a place near the park, exactly across from the Reno. That way she'd save more money walking instead of paying for the bus, or the taxi.  
  
Today she had voluntarily stayed to finish unpacking the new books. It was getting dark and the rain was getting heavier outside when she finished. After checking the front doors to make sure they were locked, she grabbed her purse and slipped out the back door. She locked the door from the outside and opened her umbrella. Her stomach grumbled from hunger. Funny she didn't notice it till now. Hmmm I still have some Cup Noodles at home, she thought. Her mouth watered slightly. Maybe I'll pick up some soda to go with it. She walked past the park instead of across it, past the bus stops and cluster of stores. She walked till she reached the nearest gas station. Luckily it was a 24-hour store. In the parking lot she saw an extremely big dark van. A boy, looking a little bit older than her came out of it. He was tall, with dark hair. He didn't notice her at first, but must have felt her stare because he looked up at her. She turned then, shivering. His eyes had been dark, bottomless. She shrugged as she entered the store, with the memory of his eyes still in her mind.  
  
***************  
  
The girl had put up a little bit of struggle, which soon ended as he hit her with a mental nudge. He had barely pulled her in and shut the door when he felt someone staring. He looked up to find a very attractive girl looking at him curiously. She didn't blush when he stared back; she just turned her back on him and entered the store. "Hmmm two in one place. Why not? Hey Wilk, go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Wilk had also seen the girl and grinned at him. "Alright you da boss. But when you're done, bring her back! We'll need as many as we can get before they start becoming suspicious," he said. With that he drove off. Wilk was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
He entered the store and searched for her. She was already paying for her purchases. She glanced at him. Again there was no reaction. He smiled at the challenge. She walked past him out into the rain. He followed her becoming part of the night. She was heading towards the park. She walked unconscious of him, into the park and past the playground. "Finally," he muttered as she walked towards a narrow path surrounded by trees. He was dripping wet by then, but he still followed hotly on her trail. He was close enough to hear her humming. She hummed beautifully. Too bad for you, your talents a waste, or will be soon enough, he thought. He was getting ready to strike when he stepped on a branch. She froze. Cursing to himself he hid in the trees. She had turned around then slowly looking around. Might as well do it now before she runs for it, he told himself. 


	2. The Assult

He stepped away from the shadows. With his canine teeth extending and his eyes frantically changing colors he murmured "Hello there." She whirled around and gasped. Her eyes widened in fear. He took a step towards her. She backed up against a tree dropping her umbrella. "Looks like I've got you trapped," he said huskily. Water was dripping down his face from his hair. The wind increased her pace, yet through this all Tristian felt nothing. He was dead after all. The rain got heavier as he advanced towards her. Her eyes were nervously darting around. It struck him odd that she hadn't screamed yet. Even with her mouth closing and opening, she didn't make a sound. She was shivering, whether from fear or coldness he didn't know, and didn't care. Hunger was starting to overtake him. Suddenly her foot made contact with his private and she took off running, dropping her sodas as well as her purse. "Damn," he snarled racing after her ignoring the ceasing pain in his pants. He caught up to her easily, and grabbed her shoulder. "Naughty naughty," he hissed in her ear before he bit her neck hard. The funny thing was as soon as he touched her skin with his, the world went white.  
  
His shields were down, he frantically realized as he hurriedly tried to put them back. ("Oh no. NO NO NO!") he yelled mentally. The harder he pulled, the more painful it got. He started panicking, something he'd forgotten over the time. He tried to pull back all of his memories, his past, that were overflowing from his mind. He felt her fear running through him. Her mind pulling back frantically back as well. He felt her tremble in his arms, then she was limp. (Oh god, not me) he begged. His strength evaporated as he continued to struggle against it. (This can't be happening to me!) Images floated past him. Images that escaped his grasp from his past; images of the girl sitting by herself, watching movies, feelings of anger and hatred covered up in grief and sensitivity, self-consciousness, as well as loneliness. The whirl of images made him dizzy, they came faster and faster surrounding him.  
  
A scene from his past unraveled. His old village sprung up. It was the day Maya had changed him and Jonah. Bodies and blood was everywhere, his family, his friends. He and Jonah didn't know what was happening, couldn't control their actions. When they became conscious of their surrounding, they had cried with grief, and that's how Maya had found them. Trained them. (NO!) he screamed at the memory. It didn't stop there. Another memory came up only this time it was hers. Her mind had no shields on so everything was floating around him. It looked like a birthday party. It was hers, she didn't look too happy. A woman, her mother, was yelling at her. Everyone was staring, but she didn't do anything. She stood there glancing at her father for help. He stared back stricken, then tried to calm her mother down. He felt something inside him, pity? Maybe concern? (NO) He pulled and pulled. Nothing.nothing but pain.  
  
He didn't know when it stopped, he just found himself in the park once more, holding the girl who seemed to be unconscious. His head pounded painfully. The rain had stopped by then, the wind had died down as well. He shook his head trying to focus. He suddenly remembered everything and jumped away from her. She lay still on the ground completely soaking wet. Her hair gathered near her cheek crunching together forming curls. The moon's light reflected on her pale skin. Closing his eyes he remembered the memories he had buried over time. Remembered her memories that she had buried too. Shivering he wondered what to do. He could leave her here, but he didn't think he could do it, plus she'd remember him. Cursing to himself he picked her up ignoring the mist the started to engulf him. Picking up her things as well he ran towards her apartment he'd seen images of. "I'll just make her forget me. Not that she remembers being it is that she passed out. Yes that's it. I'll erase her memory and fill it in for her. I'll make it so that she'll remember getting home and falling asleep. That way I don't have to ever worry about her. Chicago is a big place, no chance of me running into her again," he rambled crazily to himself. He couldn't come to face that he had a soulmate, much less a human soulmate.  
  
He reached her apartment in no time and after carefully checking the hallways, he ducked into her room. The door wasn't locked. What could you be thinking? He asked the girl mentally, then cursed himself for having cared. "Yes. Now just leave her here," he told himself as he scanned the room. It was pretty small. There was one bedroom attached to the bathroom. The living room was directly across the door and the kitchen was a small space with a stove and a sink across from the bedroom. "No. She's all muddy. And wet. She'll notice it." Then he realized he was dripping water on the floor. Cursing himself again for being so stupid, he put her down and took off his clothes, carefully placing them near the door. He looked for something to dry him up and spotted a towel. Crossing the room, he grabbed it and dried himself.  
  
The girl was soaking wet as well. Her hair and clothes had gotten muddy. An idea formed quickly in his head. He picked her up once more and stripped her off her clothes. Then with only her bra and nice blue underwear on he placed her in the bathtub. Turning the water on and letting it fill the tub with warm water, he stepped back, and stared. Even for a human she was beautiful. Her curves were soft and her skin. His breathing became harsh. Get this done now before you do something stupid you'll regret later, he commanded himself. Ignoring his manly urges he turned away from her and waited. After the tub was full he turned around again closing his eyes, he washed out her hair. He remembered the color of her eyes looking at him terrified in the park. They had been a dark greenish color that went well with her pitch-black hair; she was a little bit shorter than him too.  
  
He smiled at the memory, then frowned at his thoughts. Already the girl consumed them. What was wrong with him? After he'd cleaned her hair, he picked her up, dried her, and placed her on the bed. He searched for something to clothe her in. Swallowing nervously he took of her wet bra, and hastily covered it with a shirt, but not before he got to closely admire her. Then covering her with some pajamas he found, he left in a hurry. He didn't think he could stay another minute near her without losing his cool. He dried everything up and quickly tapped into her mind erasing him from it. Then getting dressed he ran back out into the rain and wandered aimlessly in the night, something he was used to doing, but tonight it was different. 


	3. The SetUp

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I promised myself I wouldn't do this, you know just put stuff in the story that has nothing to do with it exactly, but I need to explain. The point of view's/perspective changes a lot here from now on. Whenever that happens I'll just put P-V-C. Its just so that I can give you a closer tie to how the characters are feeling, and doing. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Chapter Three  
  
He must have walked for hours before he remembered his job. Lucky for him, he spotted two teenage girls walking clumsily home. Drunk. He whipped out his cell phone and called Wilk. "Hey, I got 2 more here at Main Street, and 500." "Tristian? Oh man where've ya been? 2 more? Alright I'm on my way!"  
  
*************** "Good Morniiiiinnng CHICAGO! Today's temperature is ." I've got to do something about that alarm, she grumbled to herself. Still half asleep she reached for the snooze button. She got up and was hit by a wave of pain. "Ohhmp" Lying back down, she groggily realized her vision was blurry. Blinking a few times she glanced at the time. 8:45 the red numbers blazed.  
  
POINT OF VIEW PERSPECTIVE CHANGE FROM 3RD PERSON  
  
Well good thing I don't have work today. My god, did I sleep in that bad of a position last night? My whole entire body was tingling with pain. Well that cancels my work-out session today. I closed my eyes for a second trying to remember if I'd done anything to make my body sore. An image popped up of a soaking wet man instead. Funny, I don't remember seeing him. He must be from some movie I watched. The phone rang. I got up slowly trying hard not to worsen the pain. I picked up the receiver. "Hi my beautiful sister of mine! How's it going today? Well anyway I was wondering if you're not too busy this Saturday, we'd love to have you for dinner! Well what do you say? Great! Sorry I'm late for work, but I'll talk to you then ok!" Click. Well so much for a conversation. Her sister was like a maniac on drugs. So full of life. I envied her a little I admit, but for good reasons.  
  
*************** The round up had been successfully finished in two nights. There were two teams put together so that it would be done faster. Wilk, Mriam, a warewolf, and he were paired up and finished right away. The other team, less competent than them consisted of 2 warewolves Jacob and Ruiz, and a vampire Marks. There was still no sight of them when he and Wilk returned to the abandoned warehouse where the girls were kept till the Bash. "So where's the other girl?" it wasn't a question, more like a statement from Wilk. His eyes were glittering. "Leave her in some gutter to rot? Or did you dump her body in some ally?" Turning around he grabbed Wilk by the collar and threw him against the wall. "When I feel like sharing, I will! Mind you own goddamn business till then!" he growled at him. Wilk, taken completely by surprised returned the glare, stood up and left.  
  
"Yo Boss we back! We have all 4 of them here." Jacob hollered. "Do you want the whole neighborhood to hear that?" he hissed at him angrily. Jacob nodded dumbstruck. "Then shut your trap." "Put them there. Make sure to drug them," Wilk interrupted coldly. Nodding his head Jacob picked up a girl and after sniffing her, chained her to a pole. "Alright, we have all 30 of them now. We'll bring them there on Saturday." Wilk spoke on his phone. Hanging up he turned towards us. "Jacob, Mriam, Marks, you'll take watch tomorrow and Friday. Ruiz, Tristian and I will take tonight. We'll need to transfer them on Friday night. After that I never want to see your face ever again Tristian!"  
  
Nodding in agreement I added "Yes because if you do, you'll regret it." The two vampires glared coldly at each other. Without hesitation, he reached for the stake hiding snugly in his jacket and flung it at Wilk's direction, hitting him just below the throat. Wilk yelled in agony before he dissolved into dust. "Now listen up. I don't care about anything except getting my share in this arrangement, which we'll get on Friday. I don't care about what you do with your share, but if you piss me off, you'll end up like Wilk over here. I know there's more members in your group so gather them up, watch these girls, if anything happens to them you're all good as dead," he snarled at them. Mark already assumed the position of the new leader and nodded his head. "It's a deal. We'll see you on Saturday then." There were no feelings of anger towards him. They simply continued chaining up the girls. He re-counted the girls again before he left. Walking towards his car, he felt a presence. He stiffened a bit before turning to face Jonah. "A bit touchy there don't you think?" "What do you want?" Jonah smiled. "Just checking out the merchandise. We'll be expecting you to show on Saturday. A new Branch of the Night World will be created just for Chicago. All the powerful leaders will be there. A new Branch of Roseports, Renegrand, and Witches from the Rika Coven. You'll want to get your hands on some sort of position." "Really? I didn't think your one of those who cared to share the power," I threw out lazily. "Well normally I wouldn't, but seeing it is we go a long way back, well you know. But there'll be enough for you and me." He laughed and left. "I'll see you there Tristian."  
  
******************* 


	4. Yet Another Meeting

-Since I don't live in Chicago, the sites/places are all made up-  
Friday Afternoon  
  
Humming softly to herself as usual she finished re-pricing the clearance rack. She would get her paycheck today, and she was really in a shopping mood. The manager Kate came up from behind her. "Charli Twan! I want you outta this bookstore alright! Go take an early day off, my treat, and enjoy yourself. I'm sure there's things in Chicago you'd like to go to or see!" Kate scolded her gently before handing her the paycheck." Smiling, she gathered her things and with a final wave, walked out into the beautiful sunny day. Metropolitan Mall here I come!  
  
***************  
  
The girl was walking towards the sub-way. "Where the hell is she going?" he muttered to himself. Following closely behind her, he ducked into the same train she got on. Managing to keep her in sight at the same time hidden was proving to be hard in the open daylight, but he managed fine. She was reading the newspaper, her legs crossed, hair pulled up in a ponytail, chewing and popping her gum constantly. He remembered how she looked that night. He curves, her. Scowling he stopped the image at once. Why the hell are you following her? Stopping him momentarily in thought. Why was he? She had gotten up and was making her way out the door. Cursing to himself he ran out behind her, but by now she was lost in the crowd. Pushing and shoving his way through, he made his way slowly towards the subway exit. Damnit! No sign of her anywhere. Even with his super eyesight he couldn't find her. Scowling once more, he turned and headed back to the trains. Oh well I'll see her next time!  
  
***************  
  
The train was really full, not surprising since it was Friday. The ride was short, and when she got off, the mill of people everywhere trapped her. Shorter than most people she easily navigated her way through, and was out of there in no time. Hmm, maybe I'll get a new outfit for tomorrow night! Yah, a nice one. Maybe a skirt, it's been a long time since you bought anything for yourself, so today we'll get a couple of new outfits, she thought to herself.  
  
4 HOURS LATER  
  
She trudged up the 3 flights of stairs to her apartment carrying what looked like the whole store. Once inside she excitedly tried each and every one of them on. She ended up purchasing more than she wanted too, but it was worth it. On her bed were 3 skirts, 5 pairs of jeans, 2 blue, 2 black, and 1 white, and about 12 shirts and sweaters all together. She was about to try on another shirt when a shiver ran down her spine. Looking around her apartment she noticed the curtains near her bed was slightly open. Feeling suddenly unconscious she hugged her shirt near her chest and yanked them close. Somehow that feeling of being watched never left her. She didn't feel like trying on any more clothes though. Glancing at her clock she decided to go to bed a little bit earlier. Anyway she was tired still. Her mind was always pounding ever since Wednesday. There was something on the tip of it, but every time she dug into it, it disappeared. Gathering the clothes and dumping then on the chair, she dressed into her pajamas. Closing her light she snuggled in the bed drawing the comforter over her head and curling into a ball. Her favorite position of all and soon was sound asleep.  
  
***************  
  
He had been waiting for about an hour when he saw her making her way to the apartment. She must have has some afternoon. She was carrying bags and bags of what looked like new clothes. He crouched closer to the edge of the roof on the building across hers and waited. She entered her apartment and thanks to the slightly opened curtain and his super vision, he watched her every movement. Hungrily he licked his lips. She was suddenly taking off her shirt and jeans and trying on some other clothes. Mesmerized he watched, fascinated by her body, and figure. He silently thanked his abilities, and stared. The show however ended too soon for him. She was changing her shirts when she turned towards him. She would've seen him too except he blended perfectly with the dark. She closed the blinds, and soon the lights closed as well. His body was tense, his breathing was shaky. After some time he remembered the deal and the girls. Sighing he got up and headed towards the warehouse, his thoughts however were still on the girl.  
  
---REFLECTIONS---  
  
Snarling loudly as he limped through the alleys, he cursed himself for being so stupid! How could he have fallen for it!! One of the warewolves on his trail lunged at him, but being more experience, he easily dodged the hit and struck him under the jaw. His other pursuer growled before he sent him a powerful mind blow. He winced at the slight pain; his injured arm was not helping him at all. Gathering his power he threw it at the attacker. He stumbled and lay motionless on the ground. Running faster the pain ceased. All that mattered to him was to loose the other 3 behind him and get revenge on Jonah. He recalled the events.  
  
He had arrived promptly at 8, exactly an hour late, after finally coming to the conclusion that holding power in the branch of the Night World society in Chicago would help him regain his mind. Pausing at the door, he sensed something, not quit sure what it was he opened the door and found himself staring at blood and bodies everywhere. People were running and screaming, in the center of it all was Jonah laughing at a pleading Kramar. He watched in horror as Jonah drew the stake upon his chest. The next few moments happened in a blur. He remembered his rage, Jonah's pleasure at seeing it again. Then he barked at his men to attack. They circled him. Fighting with all his strength he managed to kill a few, but Jonah had ordered more men to attack him. A warewolf had dug a wooden knife in his arm from behind. That when his instincts told him to run.  
  
Pausing briefly he listened to the footsteps. There were still hard on his trail, although their pace was slowing down. He ran faster hoping to loose then, to gain another day for Jonah's death. His mind was in jumbles and he only saw blurs of shapes and colors as he traveled away from the dangerous neighborhood where any of Jonah's man could be hiding in.  
  
***************  
  
The dinner was silent as usual except for her sister's enthusiastic attitude. One handedly she kept the conversations flowing the entire time. Her husband Jon never really talked directly to her. He never looked directly at her either. She couldn't figure it out since she had done nothing to offend him. Millie and James were adorably as always and were delighted with the presents she brought them. She noticed however the Jon had frowned at them. She was used to this, this was nothing new, yet she yearned for the pain to disappear. Around 8:40 she excused herself, claiming she needed her rest for tomorrows work. Mary had insisted the Jon take her home, but she refused firmly deciding she'd rather walk to the station than go through the ride with Jon.  
  
Halfway to the station she paused in front of a newly built apartment and looked up at the stars. Sighing at the beauty she searched out for the Big Dipper. She was fascinated by the sky, the stars, and the peacefulness they encouraged. She didn't know what hit her then: she just fell to the darkness that surrounded her.  
  
******************  
  
He ran fiercely away from the scene, yet didn't see the object that loomed in front of him until he crashed into it. He halted and looked down at the figure on the pavement that he had sent flying. Shock registered on his face as he recognized her. Without a second thought he cursed mentally to himself, then scooped her up and ran.  
  
******************  
  
- - So wut do you think? I need some opinions here please and would appreciate it very much! - - - - 


	5. Complications

Hi I'm kind of low on my comments/replies, and I'd really love it if you would leave me some so I had ideas on how to improve the story or stick to the original plot I had in mind. Plus the Egypt supposed writing-its not real just some font on my comp! Hee hee!  
  
Chap 5  
  
Pausing briefly once more, he listened to night. The footsteps behind him had disappeared. Relieved he continued running. They know where I live, they'd check over there first. He realized then he only had one option.  
  
-The Same Time In Las Vegas In Thierry's Mansion-  
  
"Thierry it's lunch time already! Aren't you coming down to join me? I've had to eat by myself for the past who knows how long now!" Hannah complained loudly to the door of his study. Suddenly it flew open. "Hannah I think I've got it! Come lets eat and I'll explain everything!"  
  
".The prophecy we found in Egypt. yes that's the one. Well I've finally decoded it. That's what I've been doing for the past few days." Taking an old rusted paper from a folder beside him, he shoved it under her nose. "See here  
  
??????-?????????????????????????????-???-?- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ??????????  
  
"Yes I can see but what does it mean?" Hannah asked curiously. "That's what I've been working on with the help of The Inner Circle Witches. They're the one's who found it. They think it's a prophecy from the past that's been forgotten because of time. It tells of two souls that were separated by time, and are still separated now. I don't understand that part yet, but the second piece of the prophecy will be here by next week so I should know by then. The last past here says to unite them and we'll see hope, or something to that extent. With the battle coming soon. we'll need every bit of hope we can get." Thierry thought to himself for a while, something he'd been doing a lot lately, while Hannah pretended not to notice. Sometimes just being there and not probing helped Thierry think things thoroughly even more. Flipping out his cell-phone he called Nilsson. "Call everyone up! It's urgent. I want them here by Monday night." Feeling more relaxed and relieved he tugged Hannah closer and nuzzled at her neck. (I'm sorry. How about we spend the whole day together. I promise not to use my cell phone - unless it's an emergency and we do something together. Anything you like.) (That's more like it) Hannah sent out.  
  
-Back In Chicago-  
  
Back in her apartment he paced furiously around her apartment. As soon as they'd gotten to her apartment he had closed all the windows and locked all the doors. Glaring at the small figure on the bed, he closed his eyes. This was not going to work. They'd trace him back here eventually. Even if he left her they'd still probably kill her, or send her off as some lamia's plaything. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He'd heard stories of soulmates that were separated by death. The one left living was never the same person as before. He remembered Thierry. No he wouldn't let her die. But he couldn't take her with him, it was too dangerous. So what was he going to do? Suddenly the answer was too obvious. Thierry. He knew Thierry was somehow involved in the Circle Daybreak, even if he wasn't too obvious about it. Only he could've because he'd known Thierry the longest, and he always felt something was up with him. Yes he'd leave her there. She'd be safe and out of his way at the same time. Yes that's it. That's it. We have to leave tonight, but she's got to go willingly. No telling what's out there patrolling at this moment. How was he going to make her come with him? Willingly.  
  
Out of answers and exhausted he did the only option left. Kneeling close to the bed he heard her steady breathing. "No other way" he murmured to himself before he touched her cheek. It wasn't long before was again surrounded by a think mist of memories and thoughts. Only this time he was seeing her dream, and it was traveling slowly. It was her sister and her kids. He felt the great love she felt for them. He felt something probing in his head, this time however, it didn't hurt at all. Awed by the moment he forgot everything. He felt like he belonged. For once in a long time he felt calm and fulfilled. Not empty as he'd been for the last few centuries. Maybe this isn't too bad..  
  
Getting up slowly and groggily he glanced at the time. Damn. It was already eleven. He remembered what happened. He recalled feeling weak and vulnerable. An old feeling he'd parted with a long time ago. A feeling he detested and loathed. A feeling of weakness he hated. What if Jonah came while I was in that trance? We could both be dead! Snarling at the thought, he remembered his plans. Gotta go pick up some things. "I'll be back" he told her sleeping body.  
  
At his apartment he sensed others. About 3 or 4, but nothing he couldn't handle. One was walking up the stairs near the window he was crouching by outside. 3..2..1.. The fight began. The witch had put up a fight, but luckily no one heard anything. Kicking the body down the stairs he made his way up. Climbing slowly and keeping his senses alert he felt the other guard was asleep. The other one however was pacing around. Creeping slowly near the broken door, he gathered up a mental blow and threw it across the room. The guard dropped unconscious. Moving swiftly and quickly he gathered all his belongings and shoved it in his bag. All the while his senses were at work. He finished just the same time as he felt Jonah's presence. Deciding that the time was not right for the confrontation he grabbed his car keys and flung his two bags out the window by his bed. He heard them thud on the pavement as he jumped down and landed gracefully. Looking up he saw or rather felt Jonah's presence enter his apartment. Not waiting another moment he grabbed his bags and ran for his car.  
  
********* Feeling lightheaded, she burrowed her head further into the pillow. Funny she thought I've been feeling crummy all week. Something creaked in the quiet background; her body froze. "Damn!" she heard someone hiss. The pounding of her heart was so loud, she was sure the intruder heard it as well. Pretending to be asleep, she grouped for the revolver. Releasing a sign of relief as her hand felt the cool touch of metal, she pulled it under the blankets and waited.  
  
"That won't work. I know its not loaded," a voice said behind her. Startled she jumped up and readied herself for a fight. Facing her intruder for the first time she gasped. Her intruder was familiar, the same agonizing face. Her dreams! Yes! She remembered him. Tall, with sharp piercing green eyes, and cheekbones that at the moment were rigid and tight. He walked towards her; his presence sent a shiver through her and weakened her knees. He was slightly taller than her but he hovered above her with power and confidence just the same. Something snapped inside her as she realized just what kind of trouble she was in. Her body started shivering uncontrollably as panic replaced the fear. He was so close they were barely inches away. "Do you remember me?"  
  
Not thinking she pushed him hard against the chest; surprised he hadn't moved her panic grew deeper. Scrambling away from him she accidentally tripped over his feet and waited for the hard floor to meet her. Instead she felt strong hands surround her waist firmly and pull her back up. Looking up at the intruder's eyes she became lost in the mist. Everything was new to her and for a few seconds she thought maybe she was dreaming. (This isn't a dream, its real) Confused at the thought she hadn't projected she felt confused. (OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?) She screamed when she put the pieces together. The man was in her head. Seeing and hearing every thought of hers. She struggled to pull herself away only to find that she had no control of her body. (LET GO PLEASE! STOP THIS) She begged him. (I can't) was all he said. (What do you mean? Is this some joke? Who are you? No what are you? And what are you doing to me?) She heard him laugh a low dangerous chuckle. (How about I just show you?) With that he sent her images of him.  
  
**********  
  
Images of him feeding, his fangs fully exerted, blood dripping from them, his eyes glowering in different colors. The body dropping as her released it. Girls screaming and begging for their life. He felt her recoil against him. Fear creeping in. (Wait I've saved the best for last. Guess what you are. You're my soulmate.) 


	6. The Blackmail

Alright I've decided that for authorial purposes all my stories are going to be 13 or 15 chapters long. Alwayz. Well I'll try. Please leave reviews for me! I love them lots! Please remember these conversations are all mentally while their touching.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
(Wait I've saved the best for last. Guess what you are. You're my soulmate.) (I don't believe you! Get away from me) she relied evenly. His voice was close to hysterical as he added (You can't chose who you're paired up with you know. But if you don't believe me, how do you explain all this? You think I'm playing some sick joke?) Explanations ran through her head as she frantically searched for a possible reason. (Maybe its some power you have since you're a VAMPIRE) she retorted stretching out the last word intended to be an insult. (No even I'm not powerful enough to fully read minds like this) She was silent, the information finally sinking in. (We can't be) she whispered. (Well we are) The mist and her mind so open was driving him crazy and was working her panic and frustrations as well. (Are you going to kill me?) she asked silently. (No) he relied relieved his plan was working so far. He was grateful he could shield his mind so well only letting thoughts that he wanted to be released for her knowledge. (We're not safe in Chicago anymore. Your going to come with me to Las Vegas. We're leaving tonight.) (WHAT! I don't even know you. So what if we're soulmates. I am not leaving! You might be some deranged rapist vampire for all I know! NO!) she yelled mentally at him. (YOU) he stretched out (Don't have a choice. See they know all about you.) He played out a memory for her. The one of Jonah and Kramer at the warehouse; the bodies and blood everywhere. Then he shoved out another image. This time it was of her dream. (MARY! MILLIE, JAMES! No leave them out of this! They don't have anything to do with me. Don't hurt them please!) She screamed at him. (I'm not the one that wants them dead remember that. They don't know about Mary, or Millie, or James yet. They will if they catch you here. They'll find out about them eventually and take them out. You see vampires, like me, warewolves, shapeshifsters, and witches belong to a secret society called the Night World. We're everywhere. But there's a two laws we have just broken! One is never fall in love with a human and don't tell them about the Night World)  
  
(Are you crazy! I haven't fallen in love with you and I can just pretend you never told me about it and that I never met you!)  
  
(It's not that simple. A witch can easily see past your lies. A vampire will tell right away your lying. And just because your easy to read they'll know you're my soulmate and ASSUME you're in love with me. So you really don't have a choice! Either go with me or your families.well under someone's mercy. What's it going to be)?  
  
He felt her uneasiness as she balanced her options and absorb the new info. He was impressed and getting a headache from her thoughts. Even when she was awake they were still as crazy and confusing as the first time he touched her. (I'll go. Promise me my sister and her kid's safety)  
  
(As long as we're far away from here and you don everything I say they will be fine, but if you disobey and they find you well. your smart you figure it.)  
  
He released his mind hold on her and found himself with his arms protectively around her. Her head was nuzzled in his neck and it took a few seconds for her mind to clear up and become focus. When it did she sprang away from him eying him warily. "Start packing," he ordered, "The sooner we leave, the better chances we'll have of getting away safely." She nodded her head and said nothing. Staying close to the wall she inched her way towards her closet without her eyes leaving him. As soon as she reached her closet she ran in and closed the door. "You'd better hurry and not try to slow us down. They'll be here soon and if they find you." he said in a slow sing-song voice.  
  
An Hour Later  
  
The car was suffocating him. No it was the girl. Her presence was driving his mind mad. She was pushed up against the passenger seat as far as way from him as possible. She hadn't stopped squirming since they started the trip. It seemed as if she couldn't find a comfortable position. After some time she stopped moving and concentrated on him. Her legs were pulled up against her chest and her back was firmly pressed against the passenger door. (What's your name?) Startled, the car swerved slightly from the lane. He turned and glared at her. "Tristian Blue," he gruffly answered. A moment passed before she started again (Well just in case you'd like to know you're hostage's name. It's Charli Twan) Her tone made his lips tug upwards, which he turned into a scowl. (Exactly why are we going to Las Vegas? And whom are we going to see?) She prodded. "So we can be better protected from people. We're going to an old acquaintance who'll help us." He told her, not mentioning the fact that she was the only one staying there, staying behind. (Why are you driving like a maniac?) She asked after a few moments of silence where he swore at the driver in front of him and tried to take get in front of him. "Because we have to get out of here. No telling where Jonah is now." (Jonah who's that? And do you really thing they're going to be looking for at us this hour? Its barely 2 in the morning) "They're vampires. They don't sleep and Jonah's the one who'll be killing your family if they catch us." Moments of silence passed.  
  
"Why do you do that? Talk to me in my head when you can just speak. Is it that wonderful to you because it's driving me crazy! If you haven't noticed I'm not a morning person!" he yelled at her. She averted her eyes and pulled herself closer to the door and that was the end. She simply pulled out of the conversation. Frustrated he picked up on her mind and suddenly knew why. The knowledge hit him in the gut fiercely. "Your mute" he said shocked. She didn't answer, no she couldn't. She put her head down and added nothing more. (So what?) she asked quietly (So what?).  
  
Please don't get mad that I called her mute-ness as being a deformity. I just wanted to make the summary exciting and please don't take offense, because as you'll later find out Charli's a remarkable person and if you're somehow offended I am truly sorry! 


	7. The GetAWay

"Your mute" he said shocked. She didn't answer, no she couldn't. She put her head down and added nothing more. (So what?) She asked quietly (So what?).  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The mind link amazed her. For once she could talk to someone. Actually converse with them and respond and ask questions like a normal person could, and it was wonderful. She wondered if it was just him she could talk to. For those few minutes in the car she "talked" to Tristian she felt normal. She forgot she was mute.until Tristian pointed it out and reminded her of it once more. Like it was her fault. Huddled in the corner of the passenger seat her eyes grew moist and she closed then for the fear of crying in front of him terrified her. She would not let him see her as weak and pathetic.  
  
"I don't think your weak. I think you're impressive. Never being able to talk yet here you are carrying and having a perfectly normal conversation with me. I'd say you were pretty amazing," he told her without taking his eyes of the road.  
  
********  
  
She was close to crying he could tell, but he didn't want her too. Without thinking he blurted words out, not realizing till it was too late. Luckily she didn't push it any farther just mumbled a small mental thank-you from her head. Feeling incredibly uncomfortable he closed his mouth and vowed not to talk anymore unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
**********  
  
(Are we driving all the way over there?) She asked him. "Yes.No. We'll take a charter plane near the next city. We'll be there by lunch time tomorrow," he replied. The ride had been silent since he had insulted her, but he felt that she was over it. She had closed her eyes and soon he felt she was asleep. He released a sigh of relief. He didn't know how to handle the situation. At times he felt incredibly irritated at her, but then she'd say something or do something and he was another person. He wanted to hate her, but that hate was fading away quickly. "Damn Woman," he cursed. He'd noticed earlier that she looked so innocent and fragile when she was asleep, even when she was awake she still carried those traits. Something inside him wanted to protect her constantly, never letting her out of his sight. That something felt soft towards her. Gripping the steering wheel harder, he felt him involuntarily shake. He hadn't felt frustrated in a long time, so all this was new. He wanted her to be safe, to protect here, yet every instinct in his head yelled for him to get rid of her. So far his plan was working, but mentally it was ruining him.  
  
"Charli wake up. Hey we're here," he whispered in her ear, careful not to touch her as he poked her with a pen. Her eyes popped open and she stared at him confusedly for a moment. She yawned and stretched out a bit. They arrived a little before 8 that night. Not wanting to disturb her, he paid for their fares and pulled up in the nearest restaurant, and fed on the first human he saw. (Where's the plane?) She asked sleepily. "Well I thought you'd be hungry so." (Umm food. Yes. Hungry. Tummy.) She relied nodding her head. Stepping out of the car she shivered a little. "Here," he said as he offered his coat. She threw him a grateful glance as they walked towards the entrance. Just then a pack of motorcyclist pulled up near them. A few whistles and catcalls were made. Charli turned red and hurried in. "So what would you like to order tonight?" the waitress asked when Charli and Tristian were seated. "Uh," Tristian said ", I'll have a rare steak and a bottled water and she'll have uh." he looked at her for a second. (A double plain cheeseburger with tomatoes and fries with water too) "A double plain cheeseburger with tomatoes and fries with water too." "Umm is that all?" the waitress asked thoroughly confused. Tristian nodded.  
  
When she left he pointedly asked Charli "Why tomatoes? That's nasty." (Why blood? That's so nasty) she relied back. Ouch. Okay he deserved that. Both looked everywhere except at each other. Most of the time Charli was looking down at her lap while Christian' glance landed everywhere but on her. When they're food came they didn't converse, but just ate, still not meeting each other's glance. She waited patiently while he finished his steak and got up to go. Outside he noticed the motorcyclist were gone and decided it was safe for a few minutes. "Wait here I need to go to the bathroom," he told her.  
  
He'd been gone for less than a minute when the motorcyclist pulled up once more this time surrounding her. "Well would you look at that? A beautiful woman by herself!" the leader of the pack exclaimed as he got off his bike and strolled towards her. She backed up slowly. Where was Tristian? "Come here baby I'll protect you!" another one laughed as he started advancing on her as well. "Ohh does the cat got her pretty little tongue?" another teased. Oh my god. Oh my god. TRISTIAN!  
  
He barely finished washing his hands when he felt a shrill run down his spine and a terrified voice yell his name. Charli! Without another thought he flung himself out the door and ran towards the entrance. The motorcyclists were back. There were 5 of them, one who was already holding Charli tight against his chest. Charli was too weak and her attempted hits at him met with complete failure. The other one grabbed both her arms and pinned it around her back. Rage and Anger fueled him at that moment as he made his way to the bikers. He reached them in no time and dropped two of them before they even noticed him. The big one got off his bike, growled, and ran at him. Grabbing his head Tristian flicked it and broke the neck. The other two holding Charli became aware of him. "Stop where you are or this little bitch of yours is gonna have it." The knife reflected back at him. Growing impatient Tristian gathered a mind blow and unleashed it on the two, who immediately dropped dead.  
  
Charli was shivering with fright. He felt her body weakening, and reached her in time to catch her. Pale and shocked, Tristian rocked her in his arms. (Its okay Charli. Your fine.) He murmured softly. He could feel her body shaking against his, her breathing coming in short gasps. (Thhey.the.no.) she thought confusedly. How could someone so full of life and curiosity with a complex mind be so easily fractured. The more time he spent with her the less he wanted to leave her. What if Thierry's wasn't such a good idea? It was better to leave her there; he knew that as a fact. He couldn't have her with him distracting him from his main goal. Everything was so complicated. How would you explain something you crave to be with but know you can't? She was sobbing softly against him now. Tapping into her thoughts he saw not the motorcyclist but a woman. WHAT? Wasn't she crying because of the bikers? Confused he entered once more to find that memory gone replaced by the bikers. What had just happened there?  
  
"Come one Charli they're gone. Lets get out of here before our plane leaves us," he murmured gently in her ear. She stood up shakily and leaned on him for support as they walked towards the car. She buried her head in his chest not wanting to look at the motionless bodies lying around. Then as if to calm herself she started humming.  
  
*************************** Kay I'm still working on my plot but don't worry I'll update soon! Thanks for reading. But I must ask. Is anyone out there that's reading my story and liking it? Besides the very talented adamingirl! Thanks SO much!! 


	8. The Arrival

This is a long time AFTER everyone has met including Mary-Lynette! Sorry about the spell part I'm really bad at making those up, so just bear with me.  
Chapter 8  
  
The meeting between Thierry and Inner Circle Witches had been going on for more than five hours now and frankly she was bored stiff. She could see from where she sat that Lady Hannah wasn't fairing off any better. She was pacing around completely lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"Lupe, when do the others start arriving?" she asked absently. "Well Nilsson is already in the airport picking up Thea, Eric, David, and Jill. The others will be arriving later this afternoon." "Great," she smiled "I can't wait." Neither can I. This house needs to be alive again cuz it's Borrinng!  
  
******  
  
"They're HERE!" she screamed excitedly. "Geez Lupe! You informed the whole neighborhood!" Nilsson said as politely as he could. She rolled her eyes and rushed outside to help them unload the car. "Hi you guys! Its about time you all got here. We've been waiting for you for hours!" she told them excitedly. "Our flight was delayed for about two hours," Eric informed her as they all walked inside. "Is anybody here yet?" Jill asked. "Well no. You're the first batch to arrive, but the others will be here shortly. In fact I think Nilsson just left again to pick them up," Hannah said coming down the stairs.  
  
******  
  
"You're all probably wondering what your all doing here today. I'm terribly sorry we called you all at the last minute, but we have something new and important to tell you that couldn't be told over the phone. We also need to discuss it." Thierry paused as he glanced at each person in that room. All eyes were on him, focused and intent. There was Quinn, Rashel, Thea, Eric, Ash, Mary-Lynette, Jade, Mark, Kestrel, Rowan, Morghead, Jez, Jill, David, Nissa, Winnie, Iliana, Maggie, Delos, (Kay you get the point. Basically it's the whole crew)  
  
He continued slowly choosing his words carefully. "A month ago the head of the Inner Circle Witches came to me with what they believed was a prophecy. Problem was they didn't know how to decipher it. They came to me to ask for help because they believed it had very crucial information that would help us win the battle."  
  
"Really? Well you must have figured what it says right, else you wouldn't have called us here today!" Ash interrupted lazily, grinning slowly. "Ash," Mary-Lynette hissed at him, then elbowed him. Quinn managed a snicker before Rashel shut him up with an evil glare.  
  
"Yes Ash that's correct. The reason we have called you here today was because we know what the prophecy says. Its centuries old and we believe it was written shortly before the witches' powers declined. The witches then were trying to control the world just like the vampires are now and this prophecy prevented that from happening." Rubbing his palms together he sat down the sofa and proceeded to tell his story.  
  
"After Maya became a vampire, it is said that she had a close companion by the name of Rilinikia. She was a very wise and powerful healer; but nevertheless a witch. Maya came to her asking for help in her plan to become immortal, but Rilinikia declined. After that they grew apart, and just before Rilinikia passed away she using her remaining energy to chant a spell. She dreamt that Maya would eventually bring about the destruction on earth, and wanted that never to happen. The spell she chanted saved the world from the witches and will save us if we find them."  
  
"Who exactly are them?" Jez asked.  
  
"The spell created a sort of link between good and evil. It's sort of like the soulmate link, only its more powerful. (Roto wikania elsatris li mortongiania per Sali vi cryatyni per parsu levah per du sin per du sin) Love conquers all. Find the two, a child from heaven, and a child from hell. Together they can save us all, save us all.  
  
"That's the main part of the spell. There's a time span that comes with it. The child from hell is from the Night World and we believe he's the guy. He's supposed to have been around for as long as I have. The child from heaven is reborn every 632 years, same year Rilinikia died. The funny thing is they didn't really meet each other before the witches tried to take over. It is said that in that lifetime, the only way they helped the witches was by being by each other. The rest of that part of the prophecy is still not deciphered. It's in a whole new different language so it'll take us a while; however, the Inner Circle thinks that once we've found them we'll have a higher chance of winning the battle.  
  
They have more power than Jez, Morghead, and Delos combined. Only to release it they have to be together.suffering or something." We haven't figured out the rest of the prophecy because its translated in another language prior to the one it began with. We should have this info before tomorrow then after that all those who I choose will have to start searching for her. After we find her, it is said that he won't be far behind. He's killed her many times before because he didn't feel their connection until it was too late, so lets hope we'll find her before he has a chance too. Any questions?"  
  
He could see everyone was soaking in the information. He waited patiently for their questions. Just as Ash was about to open his mouth, the house rocketed with a huge explosion that caught everyone unprepared. "What the hell was that?" Quinn bellowed running towards the door with Rashel right behind him.  
  
****** She had fallen asleep. Leaning carefully over her, he watched her body shiver slightly. Sighing he draped his jacket over her and sat back contemplating. The fear in her eyes hadn't left. He remembered that faraway look she still had while they entered the small plane. Rubbing his throbbing temples, he decided to take a short revitalizing nap.  
  
He had awoken just before they landed. Looking down he saw that he was only a few blocks from Thierry's and they could just walk over, but then he remembered Charli and her condition, plus her baggage's. He shook her slightly until she opened her eyes. They were filled with curiosity and wonder, then they slowly focused on him. He watched a tiny frown engulf her features as she struggled to get up realizing that her head was lying on his leg. (Sorri) she murmured. Choosing not to reply he just nodded and waited patiently for the plane to finish its landing. "When we get there Charli I need you to stay hidden until I make sure we can trust them, is that clear." She nodded her head obediently.  
  
Scanning the mansion he noted that there were almost two guards on patrol for every yard or so. The whole place was surrounded. Cursing to himself he slowly devised a plan for their break-in. He didn't just want to come in and use the front door; he needed to talk to Thierry. These guards might recognize him and not realize he knew about Thierry's involvement with the Daybreakers, and attack him and Charli. This he knew was out of the question. He didn't really want to be feeling empty all the time just because she was dead. He needed to accomplish a lot of things before he'd let that ever happen.  
  
(What are we waiting for?) Charli asked impatiently. "Shhh" he hissed at her. "We need to make a distraction of some sort first." She raised her eyebrows at him but wisely decided not to comment. Gazing around he saw the perfect opportunity. On the other side of the block, away from him and Charli was a taxi driver getting into his car. Smiling he entered the man's mind and pushed his orders at him. Less than three seconds later the car collided with the eastern wall of the mansion creating a loud crash that sent every guard on the field running in that direction.  
  
Smiling smugly he grabbed Charli's hand ignoring the mist and ran for the gate leaving their baggages behind some bushes. "We'll get them later," he told Charli feeling her reluctance to leave them there. Reaching the gate he picked her up by the waist, stepped back, and did some Jackie Chan movement and flew right over the wall landing with a soft thud. Without looking back he sprinted towards the front door kicking it open. He positioned Charli in between the wall and the broken door to hide her from the other guards inside the house and got ready to fight.  
  
Rushing towards him from inside the hallway was, was Quinn, and Ash! Well I'll be damned, he thought to himself silently laughing with insanity. Well I'll be damned.  
  
******  
  
Running towards the door his excitement soared. Finally a fight! He hadn't had some action in a long time, with the exception of Rashel, but that was different. He'd never harm her during their training, no matter how bad she was beating him. (Hey I heard that!) Rashel said. Her excitement was just as bad as his. When they reached the hallway they were confronted by a guy.  
  
He was about 5'8, dark black hair, and a menacing glace. His eyes were bottomless, cold, empty. His aurora was very powerful, kind of like gravity, pulling others towards it. His face was calm, but bulging with power. His jaw and cheek line were strong. He said nothing, just stared at them in a fighting stance.  
  
******  
  
There was something weird about this guy. Usually when the mansion is attacked, the intruders don't hesitate to lunge at them, but he just stood there. His eyes forever roamed us, like he was looking for something, or someone. Then she noticed it. It wasn't very visible to the naked eye, unless you really looked for it. Maybe that's why everyone missed it. There was a piece of yellow clothing sticking out of the door behind him, almost as if the guy was hiding something from them. Then she saw it; a small hand pulled back the clothing. "WAIT," she yelled at Quinn and Keller who were getting ready to attack. (What is it Rashel?) Quinn asked her curiously; disappointment growing inside him. She didn't say anything, didn't need to because the small figure suddenly appeared from behind him, peering at them with big brown honey eyes. Everyone stared with disbelief at the small doll looking figure hiding behind him.  
  
"Tristian?" Thierry asked as he got a full view of the man standing in the doorway.  
  
Tristian slowly turned to him looking almost relieved.  
  
"Thierry. We need to talk." He said quietly.  
  
********* Whatcha'll be thinking? Holla at me please! I'd love to hear your comments. Preferable right after you read this! So what are you waiting for! By the way if you have any suggestions for the future plot, or things you'd like to see or be explained, feel free to drop me a line.  
Oh yah by the way thank-you so much for reviewing my story. When I first started I thought it would need more interesting plots to make people read it because of the lack of reviews as practikalmagik put it, but I'm going to stick to the original. Thank you so much you guys, it really helps!  
  
Sharmeen: Your reviews are the best! I'll try my hardest to come up with as many chapters as I possibly can! That's mah promise!  
  
Kitty Maxwell: I'm glad you enjoy my story! Its my first one too, so I'm real glad you all like it!  
  
Leila: I love that part of it too (Charli being mute), but I really made her mute because I admire people like her.  
Adamindgirl: Thanks for your suggestions! I'm really working hard on it so that it still makes sense without the whole 5 Hours Later, ect. Great Help You Were!  
  
Zabella: Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't forget about their first meeting! Thanks for the review!  
  
Like I say again Thank you all for your WONDERFUL reviews (Dang I'm hyper again!) Stay tuned for the next episode of Unbalanced Worlds! 


	9. Staying A Week

Chapter 9  
  
When everyone was settled back down again, Rashel took the time to really study the girl. She was as beautiful as Tristian was handsome. She wore the same calm expression he did, only hers was gentle and innocent. She had black hair, with big sapphire eyes. She sat still on the couch watching everyone around her, pausing at each person. She must be shy, Rashel thought. (Yeah that's it. Maybe you should make her feel more comfortable, she doesn't look as dangerous as Tristian. Hell I bet she can't even fight!) Quinn's thoughts reflected back to her. Smiling she answered (Maybe that's just what I'll do!) With that she got up and walked across the living room closing the space between them.  
  
Sensing her, the girl looked up expectantly at her; curiously. "Hi I'm Rashel Jordan. Welcome to the Daybreakers." She started. The girl extended her hand, flashed her a smile but said nothing. (Wow that shy huh) Quinn said. Ignoring her annoying but sexy soulmate, she tried once more. "What brings you here?" The girl smiled once more before she turned and pointed to something behind her. Turning Rashel saw Tristian making his was towards them. Giving her a quick nod he held out his hand for the girl.  
  
******  
  
"Thiery, We need to talk." Nodding Thierry motioned for him to follow. Turning back around he reached out to Charli's mind and had ordered her to stay put, and to yell for him at the first sight of trouble. (She's with me. Nothing happens to her!) he mentally told Thierry, who turned to Hannah and a few seconds later nodded. (She'll be safe here, have her follow Hannah)  
  
Now he was sitting in Thierry's office wondering how he was going to tell him. Sitting in his chair Thierry leaned forward and waited.  
  
"The girl. She's my soulmate. I know you lead the Daybreakers and I need a safe haven for her. I have unfinished business to attend too. Something that shouldn't have been put off for so long, something I should have taken care off long ago." He muttered.  
  
"Ahh yes Johan," Thierry mused as he leaned back. "Yes I can provide her that, but when will you return for her?"  
  
Staring back at him, he said nothing. "You don't plan on coming back for her do you? Does she know this?"  
  
"No, but she will in due time." He answered softly. Nodding his head Thierry studied the man in front of him. He was just as he remembered him, cold, distant. Even though they'd been around for almost the same amount of time, Thierry never understood him. He knew that there was no use arguing with him as well. Once Tristian's mind was set, there was no turning back for him.  
  
"Alright, bring her in here," he said finally. Standing up Tristian turned to go but was stopped. "But if she's going to stay here, you'll be required to stay for at least a week." Thierry stretched the word required. Grinding his teeth but knowing he had no choice, Tristian stiffly nodded his head and walked out.  
  
******* She was talking to Rashel, or rather Rashel was talking to her. Laughing at his own little mistake he walked towards her and held out his hand. She took it without hesitation and followed him back to Thierry's office. He noted how delicate and fragile even her hand seemed to be. It was small, but fit perfectly inside of his. Her soft touch sent shivers down his spine, but he hid it successfully. "So how do you like it here so far? Made any new friends?" he asked her.  
  
Looking up at him she saw the small twinkle in his eye. Realizing his not so funny joke to be soon intended, she stuck out her tongue. (That's not funny you know! But this place is so big, so beautiful. I can't believe he owns it. Are all these people like um.us? Is he like you?) she asked him.  
  
(Yes they're all soulmates, just like us. And Thierry's as old as me too. But no matter how safe this all seems, you should never ever let your guard down. You understand?) His tone was gentle but harsh. He needed her to be careful, so he would not lose focus in his life. He needed her out of it.  
  
As they entered Thierry's office he saw that he was not sitting down anymore. Instead he was walking towards them extending his hand out to Charli. Smiling gently at her he said, "Hi my name is Thierry and this is Hannah." He pointed to a girl who just came in from the side door. Letting go of Charli's hand he motioned for them both to sit back down.  
  
Pulling Charli into the chair next to him, he watched Hannah stand beside Thierry looking at Charli. She still looked the same as he had last seen her, although she probably didn't remember him. "Welcome to our house. Anything you'll need or be needing just let us know, and we'll be happy to get it for you," Thierry continued.  
  
"What is your name?" Hannah suddenly asked. It occurred to her that no one knew what it was. She waited expectantly and watched in surprise when the girl suddenly paled and slowly turn to Tristian. She looked scared, vulnerable.  
  
She heard Tristian sigh before he turned to them and said ", Her name is Charli Twan, and" he paused looking at the girl once more before he continued ever so slowly ", she's mute."  
  
****** She watched their faces fill with interest and something else, but she knew it wasn't pity, and she was relieved. She had had enough of those thrown at her, that she didn't think she could deal with anymore. She needed to feel like she belonged, especially if she was going to have to stay here.  
  
They smile at her but didn't comment on their newfound fact. Instead they chose to relieve her of that burden. "Well Charli Twan, I hope you find your stay with us enjoyable. We'll be looking forward to getting to know you better," Thierry said.  
  
****** He watched her absently mildly while she started unpacking her clothes. She was humming again, something he noticed she did often. Not that he minded it was rather beautiful, and had the startling effect of calming him.  
  
"I might as well teach you how to project since you're going to need it here." He started out. She stopped and tuned to him giving him a questioning look. "I'm not always going to be around you when you need something," he said hastily. He had almost slipped up. Nodding her head she walked towards him and sat across from him studying him intensely.  
  
That was another thing he noticed she did often when she thought he wasn't looking. (All right when you usually talk to me, I can hear you because of the link we share. For other vampires you're going to have to project your thought out to be heard. Now instead of focusing your thought only to me, find something to say, but direct it completely at someone else. Hmm not gonna work here. All right I'll try not to read your mind so much and I'll be on that other side of the room. You try to project something to me.)  
  
****** Three hours and a half later still without much success they practiced. (Tristian my head really hurts. Can we please take a break?) Grumbling at her he glared irritably before he said "Whatever," and then turned around to watch T.V. Charli was stunned, but then again she was getting used to being shun at his will. Shrugging she walked to the room, or she supposed their room, and curled into a ball on the bed. No sooner had she got in when sleep settled in.  
  
It was getting dark but he was still lost in his own thoughts. The T.V. was blaring but he hardly heard it. Rubbing at his temples, he sighed. Staying a week should have been no big deal. He could have enough time to train himself, to prepare for Johan, but the thought of being near her for one more week was driving him insane. She had looked so . he didn't even know the word to use. Adorable?? Bah. She looked that when she had been trying to project to him. Her little frown, the twitch in her eye, the way she kept biting her lip, and constantly squinting her eyes, as if that would help.  
  
He turned off the television and was just about to take a shower when he heard a loud explosion from outside. Glancing out the window he saw Rashel, Keller, Quinn, Ash, and two other guards fighting with twice as many people than them. He had been introduced to all of them earlier, although he had no idea that they contained this much power. There were about three wolves and a couple more vampires. Without hesitation he opened the window, threw aside the screen and launched himself out, landing on one of the wolves. Rashel threw him an appreciated look before she continued fighting. The wolf he had landed on was knocked unconscious. While checking for breathing on the wolf he didn't catch the fist that landed on his left cheek.  
  
Growling he threw himself onto his attacker picking up the wooden stake on the ground, then aimed for his heart, and shoved. Getting up slowly he noted that the fighting had ceased. The little incident proved to be under control. He felt blood on his lip. Sucking on it he realized it was his.  
  
Without a further comment he did that Jackie Chan move again and was standing in the living room once more. Re-adjusting the screen before he closed the window he came to one final conclusion. She was as safe as she could be here, but that safety wasn't forever guaranteed, or 100% reliable at all times. He'd have to see to that one himself.  
  
Tomorrow Charli we'll see what you can do, he thought. In the bathroom he washed his face and hands (the essentials) and walked in the bedroom. Damn! He just realized there was only one bed in the whole damn apartment Thierry had given them. "Well I sure ain't sleeping on the floor or the couch," he grumbled as he gently slipped under the covers. Soon as he did he felt her body slide slowly towards his. He sucked in his breath as the ever so familiar mist started again. "Not again. Can't anybody get some sleep around here?"  
  
He was asleep in seconds because as much as he hated to admit it, the mist calmed him; or rather the girl calmed him. He unconsciously wrapped his arms protectively around her, surprised that she didn't pull back. "Oh right. She's asleep," was his final thought.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hey guys! I'd like to thank you all again for following up on my first story ever! Yay for me-I'm actually sticking to something! But anyway.Oh hold on I forgot...  
  
Oh yah! I'm not really a G-r-E-a-T fight scene writer so forgive me on that little fighting scene that may have not sounded as violent as I hoped it would be. Now for my new reviews. Know whats funny? I just realized for every new chapter I put up I get about 3-4 reviews in. Anyway as I was saying:  
  
Kris: Wow! Thanks so much! Your comment on my piece really struck a nerve! Thanks so much again for reading and reviewing!  
  
Kitty Maxwell: This my friends is the Queen Of Not Enough Time! But trust me that's good! Thank you Kitty for always reading and leaving reviews even when you're pressed for time. (Not have enough time) That tells me a lot!  
  
Dulce Ambrosia: Im very pleased to find that my little made-up spell goes well with the story! I thought it might be a little bit corny, but thank you so much for your comment! I hope you stay tuned!  
  
Sharmeen: Ohhhhhhhh don't you worry about that ^*^romantic^*^ stuff Its coming up in the later chapters! Now whats the story with your first story! (ha ha did that make any sense at all?) 


	10. Dreams

Chapter 10  
  
(No! Dad help me please. Please don't let her touch me again. Please!) someone sobbed in his head. Wait. That someone was Charli. Struggling to fight the sleep the threatened to overcome him, he opened his eyes. Beside him Charli was trashing around wildly, while clinging to him the whole time. She would whimper and moan every few seconds. Her trashing slowly turned into uncontrollable shaking. Shocked, he realized that she was searching for comfort in his presence. He felt oddly warmed. Tightening his grip on her waist, her struggling ceased, although the whimper did not. Confused to her outbreak, he reached out through the link and stared in awe.  
  
In her head was like a movie playing. Everything looked, felt, and sounded real. In the middle of the floor trying unsuccessfully to hide in the closet was a little girl. She looked like Charli, only a younger version. Hey that is Charli. She was quietly whimpering.  
  
"WHERE IS YOUR STUPID DAUGHTER? THAT THING IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU KNOW. WHORING AROUND WITH OTHER WOMEN. SHES BARELY HUMAN. AHH THERE YOU ARE." The woman's voice was slurred, her steps shaky, but she approached Charli in no time. The woman grabbed Charli by the hair and flung her across the room. Charli hit the floor with a thud and didn't even bother to get up. She just curled into a ball, but that didn't stop the woman from kicking her. Kicking her from every angle her foot would let her. Shocked at the display, he felt a loss for words.  
  
Suddenly the link was broken. Gasping he pulled back only to face Charli's wide eyes. "What was that?" he hoarsely asked. She stared at him and trembled. Her eyes were moist, but determined. (Nno..Nothing. Just a movie I saw once) He raised an eyebrow. (Well the monster comes out after that part.) She hurriedly explained. Not wanting to force her, he said nothing.  
  
His eyes searched her soul. She squirmed under the surveillance feeling extremely uncomfortable. (I'm fine now, but thank-you. Good-night Tristian.) With that she flipped over and presented him her back. She scooted away from him and closed her eyes. Every limb of her body trembled. (No not this. Not now)  
  
Did she honestly think she'd believe her. Does she take me to be that stupid? He asked himself angrily. Well he'd show her. Grumbling he growled, "Well next time you decide to have another nightmare, remember this, other people are trying to sleep." With that said he followed suit and flipped over as well.  
  
*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_***_*_***_*_*_*_*__*_**_*_**_*_*_**_*_***_*_**  
  
Well that was incredibly short I know, I needed to re-organize the plot first. Honestly I can't seem to fix this mess I created with the spell part! Love all you guys so mucho!  
  
Kitty Maxwell: Thanks. I totally agree with you. A story should let you imagine the scenarios so that you enjoy it and are more into it! Ha ha! Thanks again for the "proper review."  
  
Sharmeen: I think you are absolutely right! It is probably Rasheal. Its just been a long time since I've read any of the books! But if you don't mind, I'm going to stick to Rachel so it doesn't get too confusing! Thanks for pointing that out however!  
  
God'sGurl: Thanks, I do think it gets confusing sometimes, but I gotta admit, it's the only way I know how to write. But for ya'll I'll try to clear it up a whole lot! Thankz  
  
Kris: He hee. I'm such a clutterbrain, but like Sharmeen you are right as well. Thanks for that reminder! I gotta add that to the story!  
  
Arella: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the plot, and Charli being mute. I wanted to capture a different type of connection between soulmates that wasn't so predictable. Well except maybe for the end! Ha ha 


	11. MisCommunications

Chapter 11  
  
Staring at the ceiling he thought about the night's events. It caught him strange that she'd tried to lie her way out of telling him the truth. Not that he cared, he wouldn't be around for long, but something just didn't sit. Glancing down at the figure coiled somewhat beneath him, he sighed. Halfway through the night she unconsciously slid towards him, finding that comfort or warmth she needed. Now her body was curled underneath him, his arm tightly around her, with her head tucked between his shoulders and neck. She fit so perfectly that he didn't really want to get up and leave.  
  
But he knew there would be consequences if she woke up to this position. Angry for liking the comfort and at the same time loathing it, he decided it was best to leave. Grabbing a pillow behind him, he slowly eased his body out of the bed and replaced it with the pillow. She neither moved nor stirred, which surprisingly disappointed him.  
  
Confused with this emotion, he glared at the sleeping figure and quietly stomped off.  
  
****** She lay there pretending to be asleep, enjoying his presence when he suddenly got up. Frustrated by his actions, she continued pretending to be asleep. She peeked at him beneath her lashes and saw him scowl at her before heading out. Smiling to herself, she mused how easily she seemed to be falling in love with this stranger. True they never really talked, except for a few exchanges of words, but his very being comforted her. She just knew that being near him made her feel whole, safe, and. happy.  
  
Man I honestly need to get out more, she thought to herself. She was deciding whether to get up or not when she remembered her dream. Recalling the memory that seemed so real last night she shuddered. It had been a long time since she'd been reminded. Her eyes watered and she hastily wiped them. I will not be a subject of my past. What's done is done. Nobody can change that, she declared to herself. The phrase had been well rehearsed. It was the only thing that kept her going sometimes. The times that she had to go through by herself, but now that Tristian was around, they didn't seem too bad.  
  
*******  
  
"Come in Tristian," Thierry called out through the door. Tristian quit pounding and walked in. "What may I do for you today?" Thierry asked curiously. "Do attacks here occur frequently?" he blurted out.  
  
"No, they don't. Last night was an accident. One of our members on duty was followed back here. We've checked the situation, and it seems out secret is still safe. The agent was only followed by 5 guys, and none of them got away." He answered honestly. "Don't worry, she's safe here. We have a lot of fighters and trained experts," he added.  
  
Tristian stared at him, his face expressionless. "Well what if one day these attackers happen to attack those who aren't or don't know how to defend themselves?" "Exactly what are you getting at?" Thierry asked.  
  
"Well since I am sentenced here for a week, I'm going to train Charli. If one day this place is under attack and your trained experts are surpassed." he stated, not finishing on purpose. "Now do you have a place in this palace of yours that we could use?" he asked.  
  
Thierry thought for a minute. "Well I've thought about this before, but now that you mention it; it might be a good idea." He paused. "You know what Tristian, it is a great idea. Not all of the daybreakers know how to fight; especially the females, and that might come in handy soon. So if I think your suggesting the obvious, you have my permission. I shall tell the other female members about it and have them meet you there at, lets say in an hour? The guys are pretty good on that subject, but they could brush up a little."  
  
"WHAT?" Tristian roared. Is he crazy? Does he expect me to teach those other fools how to fight? "NO I was simply implying teaching Charli," he said between gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes that's brilliant. You know we could really use you around here Trist." Thierry laughed. "Its so simple, why didn't I think of it! We'll have the members train with their soulmates. Just like Quinn and Rashel. And for those who don't know, we'll assign them with another group. I like it. We'll start today. Heck even I need practice, and teaching Hannah will be a big benefit."  
  
Now Tristian was pissed. I didn't suggest such a thing! He glared furiously at the grinning Thierry. Wait, if the other members were trained, there'd be a chance for Charli to be better protected. Probing on this idea, he grimaced. He'd have to be in the same room as those other fools. Damn, he muttered. "What was that?" Thierry asked. "Nothing." He hissed.  
  
"Good, we'll start in an hour. The training room is in the basement."  
  
Growling Tristian stood up and left. All he wanted to know was where that damn training room was. Now he got more than he bargained.  
  
Thierry watched his descending figure leave the room, and slam the door. He waited for about 5 seconds before he was engulfed with laughter. The whole thing seemed funny to him, because he was going to discuss it with everyone during lunch, but the chance to provoke Tristian was far greater. He remembered Tristian didn't like to take any type of credit whether good or bad, and this would just fill him with rage. Not that doing that was such a good idea, but it'd been a long time since he'd seen him, and the opportunity was too great. They'd shared many things over time, till the point that falling out was only natural. Being as old as he, Thierry felt a certain connection to him. Closing his eyes an old memory played out..  
  
"Thierry, do you think Maya will like the fact that we're looking for Hannah again. You know what happened last time!" Tristian muttered. Thierry ignored the comment and hissed at him to be quiet. Someone was coming near them. "HEY GUYS!" Johan yelled from behind them. Jumping up, both he and Tristian looked slightly guilty. Back then life wasn't as hard as it was now. They were young and inexperienced, now they were just cold, and unfeeling. "Well what are we doing here?" Maya interrupted coming behind Johan. "We wouldn't be looking for a certain somebody would we now?" Thierry straightened himself and glared. "No just looking for something to eat, you have a problem with that?" Tristian blurted glaring at Johan.  
  
His vision was cut short by Hannah who came in and was standing in front of him with her hands on her waist. "What did you do to him?" Hannah asked. Smiling Thierry got up and met her halfway. "Nothing, just trying to bring back the old Tristian."  
  
**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^**^*  
  
Hey guys sorri it's been a while, just having a bit of FINAL exams for everything lately. Well anyway I've been having a lot or well a few comments about how my story is confusing and things about the plot and the pronouns. I've got to say this is the only way I know how to write and it might be confusing now but I placed you in the present tense of the story. Everything else will reveal and become hopefully a lot more non-confusing in time. That's what the flashbacks and stuff are for, but besides that thanks for all your reviews you guys and if you have anything else to say please feel free to tell me! Love hearing from you guys!  
  
Kitty Maxwell- Glad you liked it, I agree it was terribly short, but maybe this will make  
Up for it.  
  
Sharmeen- Sorry it took FOREVER I mean literally, but I'm hoping the story won't take too long, but I'll make it as romantic and mysterious as ever! Keep reading girl!  
  
Kasai Kattana- Hey thankz for reviewing and reading my story, I can't really answer your  
Question about Johan, Tristian, and Thierry just yet, you're just going to  
Have to keep reading, evil me! My writing is confusing or weird, and I  
Accept that cuz I get that a lot! So thank you again!  
  
Rocket- Thank you! You're review was really wonderful! I think I shall let your Predictions come true about this story! I have to leave you all in cliff- hangers so I know you'll come back for more! Evil ain't I! LOL. Keep on Readin'!!  
  
Erin- thanks for the advice; I'm not a very good speller! Sorry about that I'm not a very  
Good plotter, this is about the millennium battle where the vampires are plannin'  
To take over. I know it's a little bit too late for it, but for the sake of the story lets  
All pretend!! I'm glad Sharmeen is such a good advertiser- I love her for that!!  
Thanks again for reading!  
  
Wow Guys I usually get only 4 or 5 reviews, please make this time a little or a lot more so I know whether the story is enjoyable or anything!! Thanks! 


	12. Jealousy

Chapter 12  
  
Staring rather blankly at him, Charli raised an eyebrow. (You want me to do what?) Tristian decided not to answer and instead replied (I'm going to train you, and I expect you to do everything exactly as I say. Keep you eyes and ears alert at all times. If you get hit don't expect me to stop the training. Suck it up and we'll be right back to where we ended.)  
  
Everyone around them was training already. Quinn and Rashel were trashing the other room, while Jez and Morgehead were playfully trying to stab one another. From what Tristian could tell, no one was really taking this seriously. Not that he gave damn, all he cared to do was show her some moves, and get the hell out of there.  
  
(Are you ready?) He asked Charlie. (I think so.)  
  
So they're training began. It wasn't as smooth sailing as Tristian had hoped, but it was progress. The first few days he went very easy on her. Punching the air and not really trying to hurt her, or touch her for that matter. She was a quick learner, and everything he told her, she didn't forget. Then one day his patience wore off.  
  
It had been exactly 3 days since they arrived, and he only had 4 more to go. After feeding he went directly to the training room expecting Charli to be there. She was nowhere in sight. In fact the training room was empty. He searched out the house through his mind link and found her in the garage. His mood had not improved over what he saw next.  
  
One of the guards had his arms tightly around her waist. Jealousy tore inside him. Without thinking he lunged at the guard and knocked him off. Charli went flying into the wall with him. He saw her wince in pain, but nothing else mattered at that moment except killing the guy.  
  
(Stop Tristian, Please Help Me. STOP IT! He was only trying to help me.) Charli begged him. She was crying now, the tears streaming down her face. She made no sound; she just sat there.  
  
Suddenly the rage inside him was filled with pain. So much pain that he stopped, stunned. Realizing it was Charli's and not his pain that he was feeling, he ran to her.  
  
(Tristian he was only trying to help me. I was outside helping Eric, Nilsson, and Keller fix one of the windows. They needed me to climb the ladder with Keller, but, but. the ladder tipped and we fell. Keller landed on the pavement and broke her shoulder so Eric and Nilsson carried her inside. Lane, the guard was helping me inside. I broke my arm and ankle on the fall. Please don't hurt him, please.) she wept and begged him at the same time.  
  
He didn't say anything. He couldn't. Guilt surged through his body, and he felt ashamed. At first he didn't recognize the feeling, but he remembered it all.  
  
"Charli, its okay I'm not going to hurt him. Please stop crying." He didn't like her crying, for some reason it made him miserable.  
  
She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Her face was streaked with tears, and her nose was turning red, but to Tristian she looked as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Lets go see if what we can do about your injuries shall we Madame?" He asked her with a feigned accent.  
  
She smiled at him. And he knew everything was ok. She didn't hate him, and he liked that.  
  
********** "Yes we did it!" Thierry shouted out. The witches around him looked startled and he hastily apologized explaining that it had been a long day.  
  
He thanked the witches for their time and saw them out before hurriedly calling everyone into the drawing room.  
  
Everyone was there in seconds. He noted of course Keller's wrapped up shoulder, and then narrowed his eyes as Tristian and Charli entered last. Tristian was carrying Charli whose ankle and arm was wrapped up in bandages as well.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "Nothing, just a ladder accident." Tristian answered. He watched him set Charli down gently on the couch and took up the position next to her. Hiding his smug expression as best he could, he saw Charli lean her head against his chest and scoot closer to him. Tristian's mouth frowned but he did nothing, and soon his arm was protectively around her.  
  
"What's going on?" Hannah asked interrupting his observation. "Oh yes, the witches and I have deciphered the whole passage.  
  
"In the time when Maya became immortal, she created many followers. There was me, Tristian here, Johan and a number of your ancestors. One of them was gifted or cursed with Rilinikia's spell. Right before she died, a human was born. It is said that one of the early made vampires was made her soulmate. She is reborn every 632 years, and if they are re-united a great power is unleashed. The child from heaven carries a remarkable trait; only the trait is unknown. I told you they were re-united during the witches reign. It turns out she was born a witch that lifetime to be able to stop their domination. A reborn dragon killed her and the witches' blood was weakened considerably. We don't know exactly what her soulmate plays in that lifetime, but he was there.  
  
According to our calculations, she was reborn again about 17 years ago. So right now she's 17 and we don't have a location. What we do have is a large list of the earliest made lamia. We'll have to start searching through those, and hope we can find a lead. Once we find them, we'll be able to figure out the rest."  
  
Thierry stared at everyone in the room. They seemed to be thinking. "Okay where are these books, and when can we get started?" Rashel asked.  
  
"They're right here, we'll split them up between groups. In every group make sure there's at least 3 vampires. Don't forget, these are the cream of the crop and are quite powerful and wise beyond there years." Thierry motioned towards the books and Nilsson started passing them out.  
  
"Tristian I need a word with you" Thierry said and motioned for him to follow.  
  
********  
  
He untangled himself from Charli and watched her as Thea tried to converse with her.  
  
Once in Thierry's office he made himself comfortable and waited. "We've sent out several agents to check out the situation in Chicago. The Elders took most of Johan's crew down. They were given word that Johan was trying to take over the Council so they sent assassins to finish the job. Only numerous members of Johan's crew including himself had already escaped the city. We're trying to track them down, but there's no sign of them anywhere. We've set up more guards to patrol this place just in case he stops by to pay a visit. You're not to worry; he'll be less likely to come here. He knows I'm an Elder as well, and I'll have him killed before he sets a foot in this house."  
  
Thierry's eyes darkened, and they both knew why. Centuries ago Johan made a game out of his search for Hannah. He'd hunt her down and help Maya kill her. He'd come across that knowledge years and years ago, but by then Johan had laughed in his face and disappeared.  
  
*************  
  
(This is how you sign How Are You) Charli showed. Thea, Eric, Maggie, and Delos did the same. "Hey this is fun, kind of a language all on its own," Delos said.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him, he's only been in the real world for a very short time," Maggie whispered to her. Charli smiled feeling incredibly happy. The pain in her ankle was close to gone.  
  
"Does you arm still hurt?" Thea asked. Charli directed her answer to Delos, who in turn answered Thea back "She says it does, but not so much anymore."  
  
Thea nodded, "Good, we couldn't fix it because like Keller, the bone is broken. Your ankle on the other hand was just sprained. It should be fine by tonight."  
  
Charli smiled up at her and signed "Thank You" something she'd taught them earlier, and Thea beaming, signed back "Your Welcome."  
  
"Charli, lets go put some ice on your arm," Tristian interrupted. He'd been watching them and for some time amazed at the sudden change in her. She was charming and easy going around them. Something he hadn't seen in her since they had met.  
  
Smiling up at him, she waited for him to pick her up. He closed the distance between them and gently scooped her up into his arms; her not broken arm circled his neck. She waved good-bye to them and nuzzled her head in his chest. His heart jumped a beat.  
  
Once in their room he placed her on the couch and then fetched an ice pack. When he returned she was watching cartoons. She smiled sheepishly at him (Sorry I never grew out of the cartoon stage)  
  
(That's ok, neither have I) He answered back settling next to her. (What did Mr. Thierry have to say?)  
  
"He just wanted to make sure we were comfortable with the suite he had assigned us." (Ohh ok.)  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence. Charli was too engrossed out on the television and didn't catch much of Tristian's pondering.  
  
The more he thought about it, the less ingenious his original plan sounded. Johan was on the loose. No telling how many of his goons he had with him. He couldn't leave her here just yet. Not until he found where Johan was.  
  
************ I just reread my story and found a weird mistake. In the first chapters I made Charli's eyes a greenish color, then they were honey brown, then I just read that they were sapphire. SO if you noticed that too, please do forgive. Also I do apologize for the crappy grammar and spelling use, but sometimes I type tooo fast.  
  
Anyway before I let you go, please check out my web pg, that has a lot more bad boy meets good girl stories, some of which are related to Night World, and others are just involving humans. Its still under construction so it features no stories at the moment, but it will soon. Just please if you have the time, go check it out and tell me what you think of the layout of the first pg. Thanks so mucho! ted uhh hindering the story. Well you'd be happy to know I finished the next chapter and I'll be posting it up next week! Yay for me!  
  
MerlinHalliwell-  
Thank you so much for reviewing. It means a LOT!  
  
Rocket-  
Don't worry I think a good relationship needs some ups and downs so couples can and never will be bored and also learn from each experience. And I love A happy ending too. So I guess we're both Romantics!  
  
Elven Mistress-  
Thanks for reviewing. I am so glad you like my story and please do come back soon!  
  
And for God'sgurl and besasama here you guys go! This is for you (actually all of you) lol  
  
Thanks for reviewing again I LOVE YA'LL 


	13. Changes

Chapter 13  
  
"Listen hard and carefully. I am not a patient man and I won't hesitate to kill you so try not to get on my bad side, and just answer my questions. Where did you fly him too."? Johan snarled at the shivering man. "Don't even try to lie, a few of my men followed them here to you!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," The man stuttered. The grip on his throat tightened. "Remember when I said I'm not a patient man. We'll my patience had just run out."  
  
*********** "So boss what did he tell you?" the head motorcyclist asked eagerly. Johan and the remaining of his crew had met the motorcyclist group in a bar about a town away. They had been cursing at an unknown stranger who had beaten all of them up. With a quick tap into their minds he had recognized Tristian. But his curiosity got the best of him when he was a little chit beside him. In fact Tristian was defending the girl.  
  
(Haraman get rid of them.) he told his most trusted employee. "Gladly boss," the big burly shapeshifter said.  
  
"You be wanting your payment now right?" Haraman asked the 5 bikers. They exchanged greedy looks and nodded their heads. "Then just follow me and I'll show you where we keep our loot. But you gotta swear you won't ever show any body," Haraman continued on with his little game sending the rest of Johan's crew leering looks.  
  
They in turned chuckled back, and waved merrily at the bikers, snickering behind their backs.  
  
"Any body else hungry for some meat. There's enough to go around," Johan said when the bikers were out of earshot.  
  
"Actually I'm kind of hungry myself," Krow replied and jaunted after the retreating group.  
  
"Well well Tristian. What are you up to now?" Johan mused. The pilot had been easy to read. "Why are you going to Vegas. You can't hide from me you know," he said softly into the air. "I'll find you soon enough." With that said he turned and motioned for the crew to follow.  
  
"Well boys, are you up for some gambling. Because tomorrow we're heading to Vegas." (And I'll be seeing you soon enough Tristian.) he mused to himself.  
  
************  
  
(Tristian!) Charli whined (you're killing my leg) Looking up from his reading, he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.  
  
Giggling she wiggled her foot and he quickly understood. Somehow he ended up sitting on her foot. "How did that happen?" he asked curiously.  
  
Charli glanced at him sheepishly (Well they were getting cold so I stuck them behind your tush while you were reading and I didn't think you'd mind, but when I went to pull them off, my right foot got stuck)  
  
He couldn't help it, but the same time she finished her explanations, his mouth started to curve upwards, and a few moments later laughter started spilling from it. She cringed at the sound, uncertain at his motive, but was quickly reassured when he bent forward and brushed a kiss upon her confused brow.  
  
"Are you hungry," he asked her when his laughter subsided. She cocked her head to the side and a small grin emerged. (You bet. I think I could eat a horse) (Well doesn't that sound appetizing) he teased.  
  
************ Later that night was he allowed to think of the change that occurred in both of them. Today they were civil to each other. Even on friendly terms. In fact it would've been no surprise to anyone that they were anything but soulmates.  
  
He glanced at the sleeping figure on the bed and gently removed the covers that lay on top of her. For the time being he became entranced with the body beneath him. All the curves of her body looked soft and inviting. He remembered them and it seemed they had gotten more beautiful than before.  
  
She rolled on to his side, her arms searching for something. He felt an odd feeling towards her unconscious actions. Was she looking for him?  
  
(Tristian its cold. Give me back my blankets, or come and help me warm this bed. Please)  
  
He glanced up startled. She neither stirred nor made any movements to hint that she was awake. He dropped the blankets slightly uncomfortable at being caught.  
  
(Aren't you going to sleep?)  
  
He glanced at the figure a moment longer before she turned her eyes on him and gave him a pleading look. He didn't anymore coaxing after that. He promptly got under the covers beside her and hesitantly slipped an arm around her waist. Charli in turn snuggled closer to him and rested her wrapped up arm on top of his waist.  
  
(How's your arm doing?) (Well its still numb, but it doesn't hurt as much.) Then she playfully added (Just try not to squish it tonight okay)  
  
He didn't realize it right there and then, but an unmistakable change had swept over them. Whether it was because they were coming to terms with their situation, or because they had both accepted it, but after tonight their lives would never be the same. Not after what would happen next.  
  
************** Know whats weird. My spacebar is kind of acting weird. But anyway I know its incredible short, but I am still in the process of finishing the plot. I have somewhat an idea on what's going to happen next, but I might change my mind before that soo.please do keep reading!  
  
Sharmeen: You have some explanations to do! What do you mean Charli's getting sloppy? Glad you enjoyed that! Me thinks you're going to like this one too! Well I hopes you do!  
  
Kitty Maxwell:  
I do really hope you check out our web page really soon! I've put in two stories so far so it may be kinda ghetto right now! But I promise it'll get better. Glad you are enjoying this story and I hope this chapter will keep you in tuned with it.  
  
Elven Mistress:  
Have I told you how much I love your very original name? Well here's more doses of mah story for you~ Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Besasama:  
You are so right, so what do you call the made vampires? Cuz I sort of remember that they do have a name, but I could be wrong. Yes that little mistake kind of uhh embarrass me to a point, but I'm so glad I caught it! Keep reading and reviewing~  
  
God'sgurl:  
I have a very weird question to ask you. Did you at one point last year have a diary at Teenopendiary.com or something like that? Well I shall definently try to use less cussing or just block them out for you. So sorry if that offended you, but just to let you know I am Catholic too, so I understand your reasons for it. Kinda makes me look bad doesn't it! LOL  
  
Well just to report that this story is soo close to the end. Actually about 4 or 5 chapters more, or I could be wrong. All I know is that I'll be finished with this story by the end of the summer, and be starting a new one quit soon, so please do look out for that. Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers, you are greatly appreciated! 


	14. Unexpected Visit

Chapter 14  
  
"TRISTIAN! TRISTIAN!" somebody yelled and banged on the door at the same time. He was up in an instant recognizing Ash's voice. Hurrying to the door, he flung it open and came face to face with not only Ash, but also Hannah.  
  
"Come Quickly. Thierry needs you," Hannah gasped out. She looked pale and scared. "Hurry up. He's in his office," Ash said practically pulling him out of the room. "Come on Hannah, we gotta hide you."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked but received no answer. From the looks of it people were running in and out of the rooms. "Hey, what is going on?" he asked Quinn who was running in the opposite direction.  
  
"Some sort of Elders are coming. We've got to make it look normal, so you better wake Charli up and tell her to get dressed. Tell her to go my room. That's where most of the girls are right now. Then hurry downstairs. Thierry needs to talk to you!"  
  
"Charli," he whispered in her ear. She stirred. "Charli," he said a little louder. Getting frustrated he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. (Wha..t) she yawned. (We've got visitors; just do whatever Rashel tells you ok) She nodded.  
  
Once they reached Rashel's and Quinn's room, Tristian threw open the door and was greeted by Thea.  
  
"Oh thank goodness, now everyone's here. Come on Charli lets get you briefed on what's going on, and Tristian, do be careful."  
  
Once he deposited Charli to Thea, he did an about face and quickly ran downstairs. "Thierry what the hell is going on?" he asked as soon as he entered the office. "I'm what's going on," Johan answered laughing. "Well aren't you going to say hello? After you left the warehouse that day I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
Tristian stared at the figure sitting in front of him. His jaw was twitching furiously. Thierry sat in his usual seat looking pissed, but otherwise calm. Johan like always carried his usual smug look.  
  
"You're just in time Tristian. Me and Thierry here were just discussing the old times. You remember them don't you? Well I do, quite vividly actually. Have a seat and reminisce shall we?"  
  
Before he knew it, Tristian was already on top of him, punching his jaw. Johan tried desperately to get away, but he knew he had no chance. Tristian had always been stronger than him. The pounding in his face stopped suddenly, and he looked up. Both his eyes were stinging, but as a vampire he could already feel them healing.  
  
Thierry from the looks of it had pulled Tristian off and was now observing Johan under hateful eyes.  
  
"Look, all I wanted to ask was if me and my men could stay a night. We don't have anywhere to go. I didn't come to kill you Tristian; that opportunity has passed, so I'm moving on. I'd appreciate it if you'd do the same." Johan coughed out as he tried to stand.  
  
"We don't have room for you." Thierry stated flatly. "Now we'd appreciate it if you'd leave."  
  
"Such courtesy you show. You know, I can't and don't see why Maya ever favored you. I was the better one. I never went around looking for a vermin, unlike you. How is your little Hannah anyway?"  
  
"You know before Maya was killed, she came to see me. She told me to finish her off if she failed to, and that my friend is what I intend to do. So you better have another place in mind to hide her, because I can feel her in this house. I wouldn't be surprised if she was listening."  
  
"And you Tristian, I haven't forgotten how your beautiful sister tasted like, and how she pleaded for her life. Too bad she turned me down. I wasn't even hungry, but she was too pretty to just let go. Hmmm you don't know how much I enjoyed myself with that kill," he grinned at them.  
  
"Well my visit was somewhat enjoyable..somewhat not. But that's okay. Soon and I promise you soon, both of you are going to be extremely sorry. I know all your secrets and I know how to use them."  
  
With an angry growl Tristian once again lunged at him. Both of them rolled down the hall.  
  
Johan was struggling with his breathing. Tristian's aim was good and he did not miss at all while pounding his fists into Johan.  
  
"GET THE GIRL!" Johan managed to shriek out to nobody in particular, but Tristian was fooled. For a second his guard was down and he looked up. Johan couldn't be talking about Charli, how could he know?  
  
Johan seized his only opportunity for escape and with all his remaining strength threw a punch at Tristian sending him across the hall. Without missing a beat, Johan turned and ran out the door, pausing only once he had reached the gates where his men were waiting.  
  
He smirked at Tristian through his blood stained face. (You're soulmates done for Tristian, just as you are when I'm through. Lets just say, we'll be meeting again, and soon I hope.) With that Johan and his men were off. Tristian's temper rose dramatically. "I thought you said he wouldn't come here!" he hissed.  
  
"I said he wouldn't be stupid enough to come here," Thierry answered back.  
  
uCharli/u  
  
Tristian ran upstairs and flung the door open. "Charli?" Charli glanced up from where she had been hiding and ran towards him. (Tristian) she called out softly to him. He embraced her tightly savoring her presence. (Tristian, you're eye) her fingers gently probed his bruising eye.  
  
(Its fine, are you ok?) (Yea, I'm still sleepy) (Then lets get back to bed okay)  
  
*******  
  
"What the he** is going on?" Tristian asked furiously the next morning. All the fighting crew of Daybreak was sitting in Thierry's office discussing the nights events.  
  
"It seems that Johan appears to think its safe for him to parade in town. The council is has pulled back on its decision to kill him, and instead is going to use him for the Millennium battle." Thierry answered.  
  
"Well great, we have a deranged childhood friend of Thierry and Tristian who obviously wants them to come out and play. How much more fun can this get?" Rashel snorted sarcastically.  
  
********  
  
Hee hee, hows that for a fight scene. Well this one took a while and it was only cuz I was on vacation. Hopefully I'll get to write the rest of this soon.  
  
Oh yes by the way Magnetic Forces has begun (the posting of stories) and I have quit a few more to put out sometime this week. I hope you guys find a time to come and visit. The home page needs a little work, and I was wondering (if you do bother to check it) if you like the layout and if you think it's a little crowded- basically your whole input on the layout!  
  
The link is-   
  
Alright now for my reviewers! Thanks guys!  
  
Sharmeen-  
Well she is really sweet, but also its because she's.. uh besides a soulmate. she's well you'll have to find out! LOL Here's anotha dosage!  
  
Kitty Maxwell-  
Thank you a lot! I hope this chapter tops the last though! Hope you come back for the next chapter that's going to come out really soooon!  
  
irishmoonrose -  
Yeah I get that a lot, but thanks you for your booty-ful works. Sometimes my thoughts run much faster than I can type so its usually really messy! Please continue reviewing!  
  
jeslyn-nighthawk-  
Sorry about that made lamia thing. I've gotten out of touch with the Night World books more than I thought. But I shall keep that in mind next time. Yea I kinda went Buffy wise on you guys.Sorry~! Please continue reading, my stories almost finish!  
  
God'sGurl-  
Well here's the next episode. Sorry for the mix-up though. And you're welcome too. I'm not a really big fan of cussing, but it comes out sometimes, but its under control now! Come Back for the last few chapters!  
  
limegreenlion -  
Thanks, I like to link my characters to real people so that I can really capture their personalities. This is the first time/ story that I actually tried it -one with people other than myself reading it of course! Glad you enjoy it!! Please keep reviewing!  
  
GoddessVixen-  
Lovely name, thanks a lot for reviewing. I hope this tops your expectations!! Please do review again!  
  
Besasama-  
Sorry the hint was kinda lost on me. I was just darned too lazy, plus the messed up and over loaded Fan Fiction didn't help much! But I hope this chapter makes up for it!!  
  
Hannah-  
Yes someone appears to be interested!!! Just kidding, we've had practically none whatsoever contact with anyone who wants to visit the site that the news isss so exciting to me! Its !! I thought the friendship between them would lighten the story and I'm glad you think so too! Please continue to read and e-mail me if you like what you see on my web page! Thanks a lot  
  
Well that's it. I really hope you enjoy this- so much that you want to tell me and congratulate me, hate it so much that you want to point out all my mistakes, either way please DO REVIEW!!!! 


	15. Changes

Chapter 15  
  
"The battle is 2 days. Tell me, what do you have to offer us? And why shouldn't we kill you? I know what the Council said, but this is a different branch of the Council, and we do things are own way," Hunter said, his eyes piercing through Johan carefully taking him apart limb by limb.  
  
Johan smiled.  
  
"That's actually an easy question, with a simple answer. I have some information that will help turn the battle your way. Even with all the Wild Powers, they're still bound to loose."  
  
"Continue..."  
  
********  
  
"Charli you're to carry this wherever you are and at all times. Is that clear?"  
  
She nodded at him then flashed him a wide and beautiful smile, and for a moment Tristian got lost in her liquid sapphire eyes.  
  
Shaking himself mentally he reached for her hand and placed a small wooden stake, combined with hints of silver and metal (the other elements that are sinful to the other members of the night world like witches and werewolves).  
  
(Thanks. Its pretty)  
  
"Yes well just remember what I told you. Aim at the weak points. Just below their arms a little to the right. Just where the heart is. Or if you can't reach that, stab at the legs or arms. Anything to slow him down until I get there."  
  
Until I get there. those words haunted him ever since this morning after a training session with Charli.  
  
What did he mean exactly. That she hold whoever was attacking her until he got there. But that would mean he was a walking or running distance away. Meaning he wouldn't be leaving her like he intended. Was he getting soft? He sighed. He was getting soft. Ever since he bumped into her. "Charli," he whispered.  
  
(Yes?)  
  
He jumped. Turning he saw that she had finished showering and was now trying to comb her hair. Did he hear his thoughts?  
  
"You little minx how long have you been standing there?"  
  
********  
  
"Tomorrow morning is when we attack. I want all your men ready and when I say all, I mean it. The fourth wild power is lost to us and to them. The fight should be even. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if we win. Especially with this new information you've given us."  
  
"Naturally I choose the side that will win, and I'm never wrong on that assumption."  
  
"Lets hope not Johan, for your sake," Hunter said coolly," and mine" he added silently in his head.  
  
********  
  
"I've got the all of our spies report. All of them have hinted that something big is going to happen tomorrow. Kivan in the Elite Department has been given strict orders on calling all his men to meet with Hunter. Reese also has been given directions. She's too start relocating her men here. That's been going on for about weeks. She's now in the vicinity of Las Vegas. Last time she called there was an underground meeting. There she met up with Kivan and Gino. Their final instructions were too meet there at midnight. They've started to prepare." Quinn reported.  
  
The entire room was silent. Around the room Quinn observed their best fighters and team leaders. Ash, Keller, Delos, Rashel, Illiana and himself were in the Bregar group. Ash named all of the teams, so the names were all very weird.  
  
Damien and Joel's gang that barely arrived an hour ago had flown in from Miami, Florida. They were the best in their region, and they knew it. With them they brought in members from the east coast. These guys meant business.  
  
Then there was Jez's and Morghead's gang reunited with a couple of new members.  
  
The werewolf's clan was sitting on the far edge of the office. Quinn didn't know them personally. They were from the Central states. The witches coven were all busy casting spells on the house. Thea was in charge of that department.  
  
So far Thierry had assigned each group with their leaders. Ash, Delos and Himself were in charge of the vampires, made or lamia.  
  
Thea and Gillian with the witches.  
  
Keller, Illiana, and (Keller's soulmate sorry I forgot the name) were in charge of the shape shifters.  
  
Hannah and Mary-Lynette with the Humans and the Old Souls. And finally Lupe and Minerva with the Werewolves.  
  
The house was becoming jammed pack. Members from all over the world was flying in for the Millennium battle. Thierry's house was huge, but not accustomed to fit the needs of thousands of people.  
  
As if reading his mind Thierry said, "The Hollywood Hotel down the block has been evacuated of its customers and we're ready to begin moving those who will not be able to fight. Those who some won't want too fight. They have about 1000 rooms, and each room is okay up too five people. We'll start relocating in about an hour. We'll need to be inconspicuous about it because I'm sure they'll be spies everywhere. The first moving car is the garbage truck. It'll come around from the back and stop by the back exit. They can move up too about 100 people. The next one will be the UPS truck. That will come about 2 hours later. Please inform your members and have those going to be transported ready in 30 minutes.  
  
The Grounds have been set up. I'm not sure where the battle will take place, but I'm sure we'll be informed of the location sometime soon. Hunters making a fuss, and I'm sure all of his crew is getting bored as well. I have a bad feeling about this whole situation."  
  
*********  
  
An hour later the first transporter car a.k.a the garbage truck left for the Hollywood Hotel. The process only took about 5 minutes, and they loaded 120 members instead of 100. They had been incredibly squished, but they managed. The first members to go included Hannah, as well Poppy, Mary- Lynette, and Gillian.  
  
There was a short delay when Mary-Lynette and Ash had been arguing about why she had to go to the Hotel. A second later, a drowsy Mary-Lynette was hoisted up into the truck. She had been mind-controlled by Quinn.  
  
"She's gonna hate me for that," Ash muttered. "Yes but she'll be alive hating you for that," Quinn had replied.  
  
The second Transported carried a lot more members. But they still had many more to go. The third transported had been much more difficult. They had then begun to use Taxi's and ambulances. By the end of the day much of the house was unused. Only a few more members had to go.  
  
********  
  
"Tristian, she's safer there then she is here." Thierry tried to reason with him. "She probably is, but if you don't mind, I'd like to keep her here for tonight, then transfer her tomorrow morning. I just don't feel right leaving her there. I have a very bad feeling about this already."  
  
"Alright, but just to be safe lets transfer around midnight." "Fine with me."  
********  
  
"So boss I thought we had to be getting everyone ready to fight them bloody daybreakers tomorrow," Louis yawned.  
  
"Yes but we're assigned a different mission. We're gonna win this war because of who we kill," Johan smirked. And we will succeed.  
  
********  
  
Okay everyone this chapter is bound to be incredibly messy! I finished it really quickly and didn't really check for grammar mistakes and stuff like that. Wanna thank my reviewers again and hopefully everybody got my e- mail!! Oh yes if any of you would like to check out our webpg, its up and running the site is:  
  
and our mailing list is at Yahoo. magneticforces00@yahoogroups.com Please come and check those out!!  
  
TO MY READERS!! YOUR HELP IS REQUIRED: The next chapter is either a hot R rated scene or a PG-13. Please when you review, tell me which one you'd prefer!! THANKEE MUCHO!!  
  
Mah Reviewers:  
  
Sharmeen: I'll tell you why Charli's soooo sweet, when I figure it out myself! LOL  
  
Rocket:  
Yup I'm coming bk to the prophesy, I'm just setting you guys up for  
the big finale, cuz my story is very closely done!  
  
NAKSHATRA:  
Glad you like my little twist in Charli, I just thought I'd do  
something different, and something that's not always expected! Here's  
the update you wanted!! =)  
  
Hannah:  
Ahhhh So sorry! Guess I'm still in the summer brain mode! But here's  
the website:   
Then the stories are listed under STORIES PART 1 on the bottom of the  
pg! 


	16. INTERRUPTIONS

Hey guys, due to the many or a lotta feedback I got on the PG or R rated chapters, I've decided to do BOTH! Ha so if you wanted the PG, its there. But a little warning, I did go into some stuff, but stopped it before it got anywhere else. If you're offended I'm sorry!  
  
The R is a little longer, but it basically is the same thing. Well I hope I get A LOT more feedback.  
  
I'm sorry it took a while, it wasn't as easy as I thought it was to write two chapters. But here you go. It will take a while to for me to write another because I HAVE NO PLOT! SO if you have any suggestions, please LET ME KNOW!!  
  
THANKEE MUCH!! 


	17. PG13

Chap 16  
  
"The house is now protected by the spells, and most of the witches have gone to the hotel. All except those few who can fight," Quinn reported.  
  
"Like me," Blaise interrupted from the door.  
  
Rolling his eyes he continued, "There are guards set up at the hotel, and the witches, once they arrive will start their protection spells. Our spies are on high alert, and our communication system is on stand-by. Now we're just waiting for their next move."  
  
"Well that should come sometime tonight or tomorrow," Thierry mused. "Everyone be on alert for anything. Be prepared," Ash warned.  
  
********  
  
(So where will I be going? Why couldn't I have gone with Thea today?) Charli questioned him.  
  
"Because I want to take you there myself," Tristian replied. I Plus there's something wrong going on here. I can feel it./I he added silently to himself.  
  
(What was that?) "Charli, don't go where you're not wanted," he said frustrated. The link between them was becoming stronger everyday. Sometimes the guards he set up against her mind became too thin. As if they were wearing out.  
  
(Sorry) she told him meekly.  
  
"Hmmph," he huffed.  
  
********  
  
"Thierry what about the prophesy? We're not anywhere near solving it, and we haven't exactly found the fourth wild power," Ash asked. "I wish we had more time to figure it out, but we only have about another 12 hours. Its too late to try and solve it, and the fourth wild power we'll have to do without, but I think we have a pretty good chance with Jez, Delos, and Illiana," Thierry answered.  
  
"I hope so.."  
  
********  
  
The house was entirely too quiet for Tristian. It got on his nerves. "Come on Charli hurry up, grab the food and lets go," he said. (Kay I'm done, I just needed a drink you know!)  
  
Once in their room Tristian started pacing around. The feeling that something was wrong wouldn't go away, and it was growing.  
  
(What is it?) Charli asked coming from behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. It surprised both of them. Charli didn't exactly know what had happened. Only that she had to do something to comfort him. Tristian stiffened. Then slowly relaxed. Being held like this was totally new to him, and he felt oddly warmed by it.  
  
Turning around, he stared into her eyes. Something inside him started beating wildly, shocking him slightly. "Charli, I know we haven't gotten along because of our differences, but being your soulmate.." He started, but couldn't quite finish. "I."he tried again, but no avail.  
  
Charli smiled up at him, and shyly leaned in and kissed him very softly. She pulled back quickly searching his eyes. It took him a second to realize what had just happened, before he pulled her tightly against him, and kissed her. The kiss started out gently, then became more passionate. His tongue ran over her lips tenderly, and Charli's legs seemed to buckle bringing her closer to him.  
  
She wrapped her arms hesitantly around his neck, before he growled, then they tightened. The pink haze had engulfed them, and all these feelings inside him just came out. She read and saw everything he felt towards her. No secrets at all. (I knew I remembered you from somewhere) she said shocked. (Did you have to uh. bath me?) she asked timidly. (Yes, you were freezing cold, I just couldn't leave you like that) he answered. Something flickered, but quickly went out during their connection. Curious he chased after the thought. He became astonish at what he found.  
  
Hidden beneath her calm exterior, and content ways; was a self- consciousness that made him want to cry. She thought she was ugly, and very stupid. That being mute was all her fault because god didn't want her. He cringed at each thought. Even now she was struggling against him to prevent her thoughts from becoming public.  
  
(Charli, stop!) he commanded, but she didn't heed his order, but kept pulling back all those thoughts into a very fragile block. (Honey, let me in) he ordered softly. The little remaining composure she had left and the block disappeared. Suddenly the dream he had shared with her came to life once more. Only this time, he knew it wasn't a nightmare.  
  
Her stepmother had beaten and abused her both physically and mentally throughout her childhood leaving very little for the Charli to do. He saw the clear hatred towards her, and it deepened when the fact that she was mute became public. The perfect family her stepmother had dreamed of was shattered because of her. Her older sister Mary, had no knowledge of the abuse, and her father refused to help her.  
  
His fury was complete when he saw the woman hand Charli a knife and taunted her with it. "Come on you know you want to do it. Its for your own good don't you see. You're only hurting your father by being here, and you love your father don't you?" Ever inch in his body was roaring for the beast to be released. To hunt out that witch of a woman and personally kill her himself.  
  
(Tristian, it wasn't her fault you know. She had a drinking problem, and she tried to control it but it didn't work) Charli reasoned with him. (Don't stand up for her! She had no right. Not to my soulmate) He said harshly. He pulled away, leaving them both dizzy. They sank silently to the floor; Charli sitting on his lap, and Tristian holding her possessively.  
  
They sat there contemplating their newfound knowledge about one another. (I don't blame you) she whispered softly in his head. He looked down at her questioningly. (You know for feeding on us the way you do. For kidnapping girls; although I hope you won't do it anymore, and for not caring) His heart stopped. "What..." (Sorry I didn't mean to pry, but your thoughts are beating at my head very loud. You eat because you have to, and a few bad choices doesn't make you evil, I mean I stole a hat once) He stared completely amazed before laughing hard. Never could he remember feeling this way, and he loved it. Charli was staring at him completely dazed. "I'm sorry, but you can't really expect me to compare what I've done, to your stealing a hat now can you?" he asked.  
  
She smiled sheepishly (Well I couldn't think of anything else) (No I guess you couldn't can you.) he mused.  
  
"Charli why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked her. (I don't know, I just never wanted to leave my father) (You're father didn't deserve you honey) (He's the only one I ever had) "Well now you have me, and I promise never to leave you ever," he answered. (Promise?) (Yes, I promise)  
  
"I just wished I found you sooner." he said more to himself than to her. (Me too)  
  
(Were a mess aren't we?) she asked. (Yes, we are, but that hasn't stopped others before) (Good.because.I don't want to lose you) she said timidly. "You aren't."  
  
(Tristian) (Hmm?) (I think I'm in love with you) His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes blurred with tears.  
  
"And I love you. More than I could ever say," he whispered against her throat. He started kissing her once more, this time more feverishly. He rained kisses on her jaw, her throat, and eyes, before settling down once again on her lips. He heard her sigh from beneath his lips, and his body tightened uncontrollably. "Charli you don't know what you do to me," he breathed raggedly. Standing up, he carried her to the bed, and slowly lowered her in.  
  
His mouth found hers again once more. His thoughts were chaotic, and all he could feel was his love for her, and his need.  
  
His hands roamed her face, then traveled down her waist, settling on her hips. His mouth traveled ever so gently and slowly down her throat, and he gently parted her shirt. She was wiggling beneath him and it was driving him crazy.  
  
Her shirt was completely opened now, and he was running his hand over her stomach marveling at how hard, and soft it was at the same time. His mouth was slowly moving lower toward the valley between her breasts. She was panting against him, and her hands were working furiously against his chest.  
  
(Wait Tristian stop) she mumbled. He froze immediately, and framed her face between his hands. Uncertainty was clear in her eyes. "I'm sorry baby, "he murmured still trying to catch his breath, "I have very limited self control around you. I will never ever force you to do anything against your will."  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the nose. (I do love you, I'm just not ready) (I understand) She wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled close. (Goodnight Tristian Blue) (Good night baby) he said and kissed her soundly on the head. She giggled.  
  
He gathered her closed against him and closed his eyes, truly content for the first time ever.  
  
********  
  
His mind was awake before his body was, and it screamed danger. He opened his eyes, and quickly scanned his surrounding. He caught it right away. They were faint, hidden by the witch's magic. (Thierry?) (We've got it; I hope you're up, and that Charli's ready to go. We might just have to hide her here; she's not safe going anywhere else tonight) "Charli," he whispered and shook her.  
  
That's when the first explosion occurred. It happened on the other side of the house, but they felt it. "CHARLI!" he yelled louder, grabbing her more roughly. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at him questioningly. "Get you shirt on now! We're under attack!" he growled swinging his feet over the bed, and quickly placing safeguards around her.  
  
PLEASE READ! I'm so evil! I am so sorry you guys! Anyway, this took quite a while because my inspiration ran out. This story is almost done. And I'll try to quickly put up the next chapter, and please stick around for the end! I'd really love to hear you comments, and opinions about my form of writing, my story plot, or anything at all.  
  
I've actually tried to place the website of Magnetic Forces here, but it always blocks it out so I'm going to try this instead. Please note that (dot) is . So if you could visit mine and Sharmeens page that would be great. If you're still confused about the site, please go to my Profile in FanFiction and I swear its listed there!  
  
Here I try again!  
  
( dot)html  
  
Or this maybe will work, just delete the spaces:  
  
www . angelfire . com / vamp / magneticforces / home . html 


	18. Rated R

\ Chap 16  
  
"The house is now protected by the spells, and most of the witches have gone to the hotel. All except those few who can fight," Quinn reported.  
  
"Like me," Blaise interrupted from the door.  
  
Rolling his eyes he continued, "There are guards set up at the hotel, and the witches, once they arrive will start their protection spells. Our spies are on high alert, and our communication system is on stand-by. Now we're just waiting for their next move."  
  
"Well that should come sometime tonight or tomorrow," Thierry mused. "Everyone be on alert for anything. Be prepared," Ash warned.  
  
********  
  
(So where will I be going? Why couldn't I have gone with Thea today?) Charli questioned him.  
  
"Because I want to take you there myself," Tristian replied. I Plus there's something wrong going on here. I can feel it./I he added silently to himself.  
  
(What was that?) "Charli, don't go where you're not wanted," he said frustrated. The link between them was becoming stronger everyday. Sometimes the guards he set up against her mind became too thin. As if they were wearing out.  
  
(Sorry) she told him meekly.  
  
"Hmmph," he huffed.  
  
********  
  
"Thierry what about the prophesy? We're not anywhere near solving it, and we haven't exactly found the fourth wild power," Ash asked. "I wish we had more time to figure it out, but we only have about another 12 hours. Its too late to try and solve it, and the fourth wild power we'll have to do without, but I think we have a pretty good chance with Jez, Delos, and Illiana," Thierry answered.  
  
"I hope so.."  
  
********  
  
The house was entirely too quiet for Tristian. It got on his nerves. "Come on Charli hurry up, grab the food and lets go," he said. (Kay I'm done, I just needed a drink you know!)  
  
Once in their room Tristian started pacing around. The feeling that something was wrong wouldn't go away, and it was growing.  
  
(What is it?) Charli asked coming from behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. It surprised both of them. Charli didn't exactly know what had happened. Only that she had to do something to comfort him. Tristian stiffened. Then slowly relaxed. Being held like this was totally new to him, and he felt oddly warmed by it.  
  
Turning around, he stared into her eyes. Something inside him started beating wildly, shocking him slightly. "Charli, I know we haven't gotten along because of our differences, but being your soulmate.." He started, but couldn't quite finish. "I."he tried again, but no avail.  
  
Charli smiled up at him, and shyly leaned in and kissed him very softly. She pulled back quickly searching his eyes. It took him a second to realize what had just happened, before he pulled her tightly against him, and kissed her. The kiss started out gently, then became more passionate. His tongue ran over her lips tenderly, and Charli's legs seemed to buckle bringing her closer to him.  
  
She wrapped her arms hesitantly around his neck, before he growled, then they tightened. The pink haze had engulfed them, and all these feelings inside him just came out. She read and saw everything he felt towards her. No secrets at all. (I knew I remembered you from somewhere) she said shocked. (Did you have to uh. bath me?) she asked timidly. (Yes, you were freezing cold, I just couldn't leave you like that) he answered. Something flickered, but quickly went out during their connection. Curious he chased after the thought. He became astonish at what he found.  
  
Hidden beneath her calm exterior, and content ways; was a self- consciousness that made him want to cry. She thought she was ugly, and very stupid. That being mute was all her fault because god didn't want her. He cringed at each thought. Even now she was struggling against him to prevent her thoughts from becoming public.  
  
(Charli, stop!) he commanded, but she didn't heed his order, but kept pulling back all those thoughts into a very fragile block. (Honey, let me in) he ordered softly. The little remaining composure she had left and the block disappeared. Suddenly the dream he had shared with her came to life once more. Only this time, he knew it wasn't a nightmare.  
  
Her stepmother had beaten and abused her both physically and mentally throughout her childhood leaving very little for the Charli to do. He saw the clear hatred towards her, and it deepened when the fact that she was mute became public. The perfect family her stepmother had dreamed of was shattered because of her. Her older sister Mary, had no knowledge of the abuse, and her father refused to help her.  
  
His fury was complete when he saw the woman hand Charli a knife and taunted her with it. "Come on you know you want to do it. Its for your own good don't you see. You're only hurting your father by being here, and you love your father don't you?" Ever inch in his body was roaring for the beast to be released. To hunt out that witch of a woman and personally kill her himself.  
  
(Tristian, it wasn't her fault you know. She had a drinking problem, and she tried to control it but it didn't work) Charli reasoned with him. (Don't stand up for her! She had no right. Not to my soulmate) He said harshly. He pulled away, leaving them both dizzy. They sank silently to the floor; Charli sitting on his lap, and Tristian holding her possessively.  
  
They sat there contemplating their newfound knowledge about one another. (I don't blame you) she whispered softly in his head. He looked down at her questioningly. (You know for feeding on us the way you do. For kidnapping girls; although I hope you won't do it anymore, and for not caring) His heart stopped. "What..." (Sorry I didn't mean to pry, but your thoughts are beating at my head very loud. You eat because you have to, and a few bad choices doesn't make you evil, I mean I stole a hat once) He stared completely amazed before laughing hard. Never could he remember feeling this way, and he loved it. Charli was staring at him completely dazed. "I'm sorry, but you can't really expect me to compare what I've done, to your stealing a hat now can you?" he asked.  
  
She smiled sheepishly (Well I couldn't think of anything else) (No I guess you couldn't can you.) he mused.  
  
"Charli why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked her. (I don't know, I just never wanted to leave my father) (You're father didn't deserve you honey) (He's the only one I ever had) "Well now you have me, and I promise never to leave you ever," he answered. (Promise?) (Yes, I promise)  
  
"I just wished I found you sooner." he said more to himself than to her. (Me too)  
  
(Were a mess aren't we?) she asked. (Yes, we are, but that hasn't stopped others before) (Good.because.I don't want to lose you) she said timidly. "You aren't."  
  
(Tristian) (Hmm?) (I think I'm in love with you) His breath caught in his throat, and his eyes blurred with tears.  
  
"And I love you. More than I could ever say," he whispered against her throat. He started kissing her once more, this time more feverishly. He rained kisses on her jaw, her throat, and eyes, before settling down once again on her lips. He heard her sigh from beneath his lips, and his body tightened uncontrollably. "Charli you don't know what you do to me," he breathed raggedly. Standing up, he carried her to the bed, and slowly lowered her in.  
  
His mouth found hers again once more. His thoughts were chaotic, and all he could feel was his love for her, and his need.  
  
His hands roamed her face, then traveled down her waist, settling on her hips. His mouth traveled ever so gently and slowly down her throat, and he gently parted her shirt. She was wiggling beneath him and it was driving him crazy.  
  
Her shirt was completely opened now, and he was running his hand over her stomach marveling at how hard, and soft it was at the same time. His mouth was slowly moving lower toward the valley between her breasts. She was panting against him, and her hands were working furiously against his chest.  
  
He tore his shirt off to aid her, and continued with his mouth working slowly over her. Pulling back a little, he looked in her eyes. Eyes that were filled with desire, longing, and. love?  
  
"Charli, I'd never hurt you, you know this right?" he asked hoarsely. She stared at him for a second, and then nodded. She leaned up and kissed him. Hooking his thumbs on her jeans, he slowly began to coax it down. He trailed little kisses, and nips down her bare chest, and blew on her stomach. (Help me.) he begged her.  
  
Silently she sat up, pulled off her shirt slowly, and shyly reached forward to unbutton his jeans. He felt his body tighten harder, and he clenched his teeth to keep in control. Her hands gave a tentative tug on his jeans, and he watched as concentration filled her face. He didn't bother to help her, he just stared admiring her perfect face. Her lashes were long, and brought out her eyes. Her brows were knit together in a frown. He moved closer and kissed them.  
  
(I've got it) he told her, coaxing her back down to a lying position. In the process, he had discarded his pants, and boxers. With a swift tug, her jeans were also gone.  
  
He watched her face turn red when she felt him on her thigh. "Shhh, I love you, we don't have to do this," he stated. She looked uncertain at him for a moment, before smiling. (I trust you and I love you Tristian, but I'm.I've never.) (Don't explain things you don't have to love)  
  
He unhooked her bra, and watched with desire as her breast sprang free. He cupped one tenderly, and felt her shiver. Leaning over he trailed kisses all around it, enjoying her reactions, before putting it in his mouth, and sucking vigorously. She writhed beneath him, wanting something. Something she wasn't sure off.  
  
He took his time lavishing each hill, caressing, and kissing each one with gentle care. It was her first time, and it was his duty, and pleasure to make sure she enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
Reaching down he removed her other garment, and felt around for her treasure. She was wet, and hot arching up against him. His fingers explored every inch of her feminity (SORRY COULDN"T FIND THE WORD FOR IT) before sticking one hand inside. Her eyes widened with surprise. He continued kissing her neck, and lips greedily. Her arms were securely wrapped around his neck, holding on tightly confused and delighted by her bodies response to him.  
  
His finger had kept its rhythm. Moving in and out slowly. He placed another finger inside and moved them a little faster. She clung to him harder. Her body rippled as the waves of pleasure overtook her. Shocked she gasped; aware it didn't matter he wouldn't hear how he pleased her. (I can feel your bodies response honey and that's all I need)  
  
Nothing could have prepared her for this. As soon as the pleasure hit her body, something inside her cried pain. Her body couldn't tell which was which, so she screamed silently in her head.  
  
He held still above her letting her body get used to his. Sweat was pouring down her face, down the valley between her breast and he followed it.  
  
As soon as her pain subsided, he began moving cautiously. Pulling out, and slowly pushing back it.  
  
The pain Charli expected again didn't come. This time waves of heat danced inside her, and she was panting once again.  
  
******** Once Tristian was completely sated, he turned over so he wouldn't crush her with his frame. He rained kisses down her shoulder. It felt so good to be inside her, and he wanted more than anything to stay there forever.  
  
She lazily lifted her head and watched him. (Did I do okay?) (Shh! You did great. I'm very grateful and lucky to have you) he told her truthfully. She felt the truth behind the words. He didn't feel good enough for her, but he was the one she wanted.  
  
She shivered unconsciously, and he pulled her against him. "I love you Charli Twan, and when this is over, were getting married, and were moving out of here, and moving to my house." (I'd like that) She felt him hesitate. Knowing why, she took the first step. (I would like to be like you, so I can be with you forever) (Forever is a long time) (I love you) she put it simply. (I love you too, you have no idea how happy that makes me. I want to spend forever with you)  
  
They stayed quiet contemplating. (Is it going to hurt) "No I won't allow it to hurt. I'll be very gentle," he said hoarsely, tears in his eyes. In all his years no centuries of existence, no one had ever cared for him like she did. No one would make the sacrifice she just did without a second thought. His heart swelled.  
  
(Okay I'm ready) Bending down he felt his teeth grow. He ran it over her neck once, twice, and felt her stiffer. "Relax," he commanded. Blocking her mind of any possible pain he bit down, and drank. Drank like he had never before. With care, with love, and with as much gentleness as he could.  
  
He pulled away, and licked the wound when he felt her weakening. She pulled him closer, not wanting the feeling to go. (No I've taken too much, and it's your turn) He pulled back, and sharpened one of his nails. He ran it down his neck, and pulled her mouth to him.  
  
She drank hesitantly, and almost chocked on it with disgust. With a little push from his mind, he was able to calm her thoughts, and make the process much easier.  
  
*******  
  
(It wasn't that bad) (I'm glad) She yawned, and instantly he felt her tiredness. "Goodnight Charli," he murmured. (Goodnight, and. please don't regret what we did) He was shocked. She seemed to do that a lot to him. "I will never regret this. You're my soulmate, and always will be!" (Good)  
  
********  
  
His mind was awake before his body was, and it screamed danger. He opened his eyes, and quickly scanned his surrounding. He caught it right away. They were faint, hidden by the witch's magic. (Thierry?) (We've got it; I hope you're up, and that Charli's ready to go. We might just have to hide her here; she's not safe going anywhere else tonight) "Charli," he whispered and shook her.  
  
That's when the first explosion occurred. It happened on the other side of the house, but they felt it.  
  
"CHARLI!" he yelled louder, grabbing her more roughly. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at him questioningly. "Get you clothes on now! We're under attack!" he growled swinging his feet over the bed, and quickly placing safeguards and ancient spells around her.  
  
PLEASE READ! I'm so evil! I am so sorry you guys! Anyway, this took quite a while because my inspiration ran out. This story is almost done. And I'll try to quickly put up the next chapter, and please stick around for the end! I'd really love to hear you comments, and opinions about my form of writing, my story plot, or anything at all.  
  
I've actually tried to place the website of Magnetic Forces here, but it always blocks it out so I'm going to try this instead. Please note that (dot) is . So if you could visit mine and Sharmeens page that would be great. If you're still confused about the site, please go to my Profile in FanFiction and I swear its listed there!  
  
Here I try again!  
  
( dot)html  
  
Or this maybe will work, just delete the spaces:  
  
www . angelfire . com / vamp / magneticforces / home . html 


End file.
